Lo Que Deverdad Pasó Entre Aragorn Y Arwen
by CARMENCHU
Summary: ¡No todo empezó con un te quiero y un beso en Rivendel!


(Historia NO cómica. Por fin voy a hacer algo serio... ¿Qué pasa?¿No me creéis capaz? Vais a ver...)  
  
¡No todo empezó con un te quiero y un beso en Rivendel!  
  
Lo que de verdad pasó entre Aragorn y Arwen  
  
  
  
Mucho tiempo después de haber habido una batalla en la que elfos y hombres unieron sus fuerzas para evitar la caída de la noche de la mano de Sauron en la Tierra Media hubo otra batalla. Mucha sangre se derramó. Elfos y hombres volvieron a luchar, pero esta vez entre si, para gobernar unos territorios en los cuales, si Sauron regresaba al poder, cada uno de sus pueblos podía estar a salvo. Los elfos, desde el mar, en sus barcos de oro y plata, hicieron silbar sus flechas y caballeros en las montañas desenvainaron sus espadas. Arathorn estaba al frente del ejercito de los hombres, heredero de Isildur, rey de Gondor, y los estandartes del color del fuego brillaron al sol tras de él cuando su espada se alzó en el aire y dio su grito de guerra. A su lado, Aragorn, su hijo y heredero al trono, luchó con valentía. Elrond también estuvo allí y desde su barco blanco y dorado divisó otra victoria de entre las innumerables batallas vividas. Aragorn luchó y se defendió y cuando su caballo también calló entre cuerpos de ambas razas y sangre versada continuó luchando y defendiéndose a pié blandiendo su espada y animando a sus hombres a luchar por su pueblo. Era joven pero no conocía el miedo y la muerte no le preocupaba. Se fue alejando de las tropas, intentando abrirse paso entre los elfos enemigos y se encontró solo, muy alejado de la verdadera batalla pero rodeado de espadas que dirigían sus puntas afiladas hacia su cuello y flechas que apuntaban a su corazón. No iba a rendirse, seguiría luchando, pero cuando iba a alzar su espada algo le golpeó en la cabeza y calló entre personas extrañas.  
  
Cuando Aragorn volvió a abrir los ojos estaba amordazado y el viento llenaba las velas doradas del barco en donde se encontraba, las manos atadas a la espalda, alrededor de un mástil y de rodillas en el suelo también dorado. Subían por la corriente de un río muy ancho, a un lado una vasta llanura y al otro altas montañas de cimas nubladas. Ya no le preocupaba la batalla, quién había ganado ni quién había perdido,¿dónde estaba?¿hacia donde se dirigía?¿dónde estaba su hermano Agathorn?¿y donde su rey, su padre?¿y su pueblo? Y la ira le invadió. Un elfo se acercó a él, pudo ver sus zapatos antes de que se agachara y clavara sus ojos en los suyos. Aragorn intentó ponerse de pié con dificultad intentando apartarse de él. El elfo con clama y expresión firme y seria también se levantó e intentó quitarle la mordaza. Aragorn apartó la cara de las manos que se acercaban, blancas y seguras del elfo, no dejaría que lo tocara. El elfo aún calmado clavó de nuevo los ojos en Aragorn no dejándole mirar hacia otra parte; eran de un azul intenso y profundo como el cielo cuando se acerca el alba y algo brillaba en su interior, tal como si fuera una estrella. Aragorn sintió entonces unas manos frías en su cara y apartó la vista de la mirada penetrante, intentó resistirse, pero no pudo. Pudo si no oler su piel y su pelo tan cerca como estaba, ni una sola gota de sangre manchaba su traje, las manos limpias, ni un solo rasguño o marca en ellas, no eran manos de las que trabajaban duro para conseguir algo, ningún pelo fuera de su sitio, casi perfección y entonces le odió. Si hubiera tenido allí su espada le hubiera matado porque comprendió que aquel elfo no se había dignado a luchar en la batalla, en la batalla donde habían muerto tantos de sus hombres, aquel elfo ni siquiera se había dignado a defender a su pueblo: solo le había quitado la mordaza. Aragorn le pegó una patada con furia. El elfo se echó hacia atrás pero siguió de pié y calmado cerca de él con la misma expresión incorregible. -¡¿Dónde está mi hermano?!¡¿Y mi padre?!- bramó Aragorn. La ira le corroía, la sangre le hervía en su interior, sentía un odio tal que en un arrebato de furia hubiera matado a todos los elfos allí presentes, aunque él fuera solo uno y desarmado contra más de cincuenta con espadas y arcos. -Cayeron. Sí, le habría matado, habría matado a aquel elfo y habría desparramado sus vísceras por aquel suelo dorado. Sentía a la vez odio, ira y dolor. -Elrond quiere verte.- la expresión del elfo no había cambiado lo mas mínimo, pero era imposible adivinar lo que su cara quería decir. Aragorn no sabia quien era Elrond ni quería saberlo. No le importaba y tampoco tenía miedo. -¡Pues tendrás que matarme para llevar mi cuerpo ante él! El elfo chasqueó los dedos de su mano derecha y elfos de armaduras doradas se acercaron al mástil, aflojaron las cuerdas que ataban las manos de Aragorn y le agarraron fuertemente, le agarraron tan fuerte que le hicieron daño. Intentó escapar, gritó, arañó, y forcejeó pero le fue inútil. Aragorn les odiaba, les odiaba a todos, sólo sentir que le rozaban le repugnaba. Todavía le dolía el golpe de la cabeza, para él eran unas criaturas inmundas y cobardes que preferían dar a pedradas y lanzar flechas desde lejos a un enemigo a batirse en duelo. Y sintió que le arrastraban en contra de su voluntad. Notó entonces calor en sus mejillas, lagrimas gruesas en sus ojos que le impedían ver bien, dolor, un dolor tan profundo que le impidió estar atento a otra cosa que a eso, era pena, lloraba de tristeza, había perdido a su padre, a su hermano y había dejado atrás su pueblo, su casa, el amor de las gentes que allí conocía. Él no se merecía eso, solo tenía veinte años y ya había perdido todo lo que más quería en este mundo. Y quiso morir. Deseó que aquel Elrond del que hablaban fuese un hombre despiadado y cruel y que nada mas verle decidiera su sentencia. Tal vez la hoguera, pero todo él era fuego y rabia en su interior y solo quería desprenderse de aquel dolor que le asolaba y le dolía más que un puñal clavado hondo en el corazón o llamas quemando su cuerpo. Se dejó llevar sin resistirse a través de la cubierta del barco y le condujeron pasando una puerta plateada hacia un camarote con vidrieras de colores que representaban flores y plantas: a la penumbra alto y solitario se alzaba Elrond, señor de Rivendel. -Soltadle.- dijo tranquilo. Aragorn pensó que Elrond querría matarle con sus propias manos, parecía un hombre frustrado y despiadado y probablemente él también habría perdido varios hombres en la batalla y quería librarse matando al único heredero al trono de Gondor que aún seguía vivo. Pero no fue así. No quiso matarle y a la luz de las velas no parecía tan malo. Aragorn no aguantaba la idea de que no iba a morir. Él quería morir y librarse de aquel sufrimiento que habitaba en su interior. Volvió a sentir odio, un odio intenso que se avivaba cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban con los de Elrond. -Siento todo lo que ha pasado.- decía la verdad, los ojos de Elrond eran sinceros. Aragorn no entendía lo que estaba oyendo. Los guardias ya le habían soltado y estaba frente a aquella figura alta y esbelta que pedía perdón. ¿Qué sentía el que?¿haber provocado una guerra en la que habían muerto su padre y su hermano?¿haberle atado a un mástil y tratarle como si fuese un botín de guerra? Aragorn le miró con asco. Y ya no le salían ni lagrimas debido a la ira que se apoderaba de él. -Siento haber mandado a mis hombres y a los vuestros a una batalla tan estúpida y sin sentido. Aragorn no daba crédito a lo que oía. Se sintió débil, las fuerzas le fallaban y callo de rodillas. ¿Por qué Elrond decía eso? ¿Se estaba burlando de él? Le odiaba. -Sentirlo no sirve de nada ya...- y nuevas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Lagrimas mezcladas entre dolor y furia. Aragorn alzó la mirada y miró fijamente a aquel que se erguía delante de él: -¡Jamás os perdonare a ninguno de vosotros! Y tampoco Elrond dio la respuesta que Aragorn esperaba. -Lo se- sus ojos miraban serenos :- he vivido muchas batallas y tampoco yo he perdonado nunca a mis enemigos. Aragorn se quedó perplejo. -¡Entonces mátame! Lo estas deseando ¿verdad? ¡Quieres ver a Gondor, a tus enemigos, sin rey! -Gondor nunca ha sido mi enemigo. Lagrimas, lagrimas aparecían en los ojos verdes de Aragorn cada vez que le oía hablar. -En...entonces... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué nos has hecho esto...?- las lagrimas se convirtieron en sollozos, pena y rabia entremezclada en ellos. -Era la única manera. Y Aragorn no pudo aguantarlo más:- ¿Era la única manera? ¡¿Qué era la única manera?! Se levantó y cogió a Elrond con ira del cuello de la camisa. Elrond era alto, pero Aragorn también lo era. Los guardias desde la puerta desenvainaron sus espadas y algunos tensaron sus arcos. Elrond hizo un gesto con la mano y dijo:- Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento mucho. Aragorn volvió a notar un agudo dolor en los brazos y una fuerza que lo arrastraba, los guardias de doradas armaduras le volvieron a llevar en contra de su voluntad por los estrechos pasillos plateados del barco pero esta vez hacia la parte más honda, donde los presos reman.  
  
Le dolía, le dolía todo: cada célula de su cuerpo. Respiraba afanosa y ruidosamente, los pulmones le dolían más que ninguna otra cosa. Tenía mucha sed y no comía desde hace... había perdido la noción del tiempo. No sabía decir cuanto tiempo había estado allí, encadenado a un remo y moviendo sus brazos al ritmo del elfo que tocaba el tambor. Mucho sol entraba, aunque las aberturas fueran pequeñas y sentía mucho calor. Si no descansaba sabía que iba a morir. La vista se le nublaba, gotas de sudor le corrían por la frente, los dedos magullados y heridos, las cadenas le apretaban en los tobillos y las muñecas, sed, mucha sed y cuando ya iba a perder el conocimiento el tambor paró. Aragorn se desplomó sobre el remo al cual estaba encadenado. Oía sus propios latidos acompasados con los golpes del tambor que aún sonaban en su cabeza que, aún así iban mas lentos de lo normal y sentía calor, frío, sed, hambre, sueño...los ojos se le cerraron. Pero no pudo tenerlos mucho tiempo de esa manera. Un elfo de los de armadura dorada a los que tanto odiaba volvió a agarrarle de aquella forma que tanto odiaba y le arrastró por el suelo dorado de aquel barco, pues Aragorn no estaba dispuesto a colaborar y sus piernas no producían movimiento alguno debido al cansancio. Aragorn no se percató de donde estaba hasta cuando salió por fin de aquella bodega y pudo ver el sol en su plenitud y no solo entre rendijas de madera dorada cubiertas de moho. Pudo abrir un poco los ojos pero no vio nada, el cansancio le cegaba y pudo notar la tierra bajo sus pies después de haber bajado por un tablón resbaladizo. El elfo le soltó y Aragorn calló al suelo, no tenía fuerzas para sostenerse en pié. Tenia un aspecto degradante: el pelo sucio y lacio le caía a borbotones en la cara y una barba, aunque corta debido a la juventud, le había crecido en torno al mentón. Había dejado de preocuparse de sus ropas desde hacía tiempo y su cota de malla y su pechera se habían transformado en una camisa sucia de polvo, sudor y sangre, hecha jirones, los pantalones agujereados y sus botas habían desaparecido. Había perdido mucho peso. Respiraba lentamente con la boca abierta y si no hubiera sido porque su abdomen se movía de arriba a bajo irregularmente Aragorn hubiera pasado por muerto. Oyó la voz de Elrond distante y baja en su cabeza y quiso levantarse para probar ante él que era más duro de lo que Erond podría pensar; pero las piernas no le obedecieron y por mucho que lo intentó no pudo moverse. Y calló profundamente dormido.  
  
Elrond tenía delante a la persona que había matado a su hijo. La miraba y apartaba la vista para volver a mirarla más tarde. En su interior crecían un sin fin de dudas y encrucijadas que le hacían a cada instante cambiar de idea y arrepentirse de lo que había hecho. Sabía que era él, Elrond, señor de Rivendel, culpable de todo. Mucha gente había muerto por su culpa. Era un egoísta egocéntrico que no recapacitó bien en su momento lo que era bueno para todos y cada uno. Y por su culpa su hijo había muerto. Y tenía delante a la persona que le clavó su espada y lo dejó desangrarse entre cadáveres y un olor a muerte. Le costaba pensar en la idea de que no le volvería a ver. De que no volvería a hablar con él ni a oír su risa, le costaba pensar en la idea de que su hijo, inmortal, había muerto. Él le había dado la vida y ahora se la había quitado sin ningún motivo ni culpa. Y tenía delante a la persona culpable de la muerte de su hijo inocente. Eran los dos culpables, él lo sabía, pero, aún así, le costaba hacerse a la idea. Nadie lo sabía, pero Elrond había derramado lagrimas muchas noches. Densas y silenciosas que nacían lentamente en sus ojos y caían por sus mejillas blancas, tal como Aragorn, una vez, ante él. Delante suyo dormía aquella persona, a la que miraba con miedo y que le hacia recordar a su hijo, en los asientos de terciopelo rojo de su carruaje, apartaba la vista, y volvía a mirarle con cierta incredulidad y dolor y volvía a sentirse culpable de todo, de todo lo sucedido. Muerte, sangre, fuego, vidas inocentes perdidas, espadas, arcos, flechas, gritos, angustia, un campo sembrado por la muerte aparecía todas las noches en sus sueños y luego él, Elrond, señor de Rivendel, impasible, en su propio barco, observando la matanza desde un sitio alejado, como un cobarde, como un lobo que espera atacar escondido en su madriguera a un conejo indefenso. Eso era lo que había hecho, esconderse, y había mandado a su hijo a una muerte casi segura mientras él observaba. Se odió a si mismo casi tanto como Aragorn le odiaba y lloró, solo, sin compañía, sin nadie que lo consolara, silenciosamente caían lagrimas de sus ojos grises, tal como Aragorn, una vez, ante él.  
  
El cuerpo de Aragorn se balanceaba de arriba abajo cuando el carruaje de Elrond subía por los caminos verdes de Lorien, hacia las Montañas Nubladas.  
  
Aragorn se despertó, cobró conciencia, pero todavía le costaba abrir los ojos, ya no estaba tan cansado ni el sonido seco del tambor sonaba ya en sus oídos. El estomago le rugía en sus sueños y la sed todavía le azotaba la garganta. Oía las cosas raras y distantes pero pudo entender palabras de alguien que hablaba en elfico. Labios que susurraban en sus oídos y cabellos dorados delante de sus ojos cuando por fin pudo abrirlos. Una elfa de preciosos ojos verdes, casi tan verdes como su vestido bordado de oro, le curaba las heridas. El corazón de Aragorn empezó a latir deprisa y las pupilas se le dilataron. Se enderezó como un rayo y se apretó lo más que pudo contra los asientos de terciopelo rojo del carruaje de Elrond. Elrond también estaba allí, junto a aquella mujer, los dos le miraban. Aragorn quiso escapar. Huir de aquel lugar. No entendía porque se encontraba allí. Desde las ventanas ribeteadas de plata del carruaje podía ver hojas doradas y flores blancas y todo le parecía hermoso. Pero se acordó de lo sucedido y la ira le volvió a corroer el corazón y de su boca salieron palabras impregnadas de odio. -¡No me toquéis!- y movió los brazos bruscamente para que se apartaran de él -¡Soy capaz de mataros a los dos!- no tenía su espada pero le era igual, los habría matado con sus propias manos. La elfa habló con voz cantarina:- No queremos hacerte daño...- y a Aragorn le pareció oír las campanas de plata de la torre de Gondor, haciéndole odiar más a aquella elfa por recordarle su hogar. -¡Ya me habéis hecho bastante!¡Dejadme en paz!¡Juro que os mataré si me tocáis!- y arqueó las manos preparándose a atacar si notaba el calor de las manos de alguno de ellos en su piel. -Por favor, Aragorn...-pero Elrond no pudo acabar sus palabras. -¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?! -Te conozco desde que naciste...- e hizo una pausa en la que se pudo ver tristeza en sus ojos - y a tu padre, Arathorn, y al padre de tu padre, y al abuelo de tu abuelo, conocí incluso a Isildur... pero los humanos nunca queréis escuchar. No lo hizo Isildur ni lo harás tú. -¡Si hubieras estado remando en una galera entre esclavos, como un perro, y te hubieran tratado como si fueras un pestilente tú tampoco querrías escuchar!- Aragorn estaba fuera de si, y no iba a soportar que Elrond le tratara como a un ser inferior ni mucho menos. Se apretó un poco mas contra los asientos aterciopelados recordando aquellos momentos. -¡¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me hicieras eso?! ¡Tú fuiste el que mataste con tu ejercito a mi padre y a mi hermano!- y por primera vez se pudo ver mas ira en otro rostro que en de Aragorn. -¡Tú mataste a mi hijo! -¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo podía saber yo cual era tu hijo?! ¡A mí todos me parecían iguales! Aragorn quiso recapacitar: se había dado cuenta de la barbaridad que acababa de decir. Lo había fastidiado todo. Había estado a punto de poder hacer las paces con Elrond, un poco más de charla y no tanta ira y habría estado libre, después de todo le había acogido en su carroza; pero se vio por un instante en la hoguera o en algo peor y su vida pasó frente a sus ojos con una rapidez sobrenatural. Los ojos de Elrond ya no eran ni sinceros ni serenos ni grises, los ojos de Elrond contenían locura. Elrond empezó a respirar muy aprisa: -¡Todos iguales!¡¿eh?! ¡Todos iguales!¡¡Mi hijo era único en el mundo!! ¡Todos y cada uno de los que componían mi ejercito y han caído en la batalla eran únicos! ¡Ni tú ni nadie podrá devolverles la vida! ¡¿Te has parado a pensarlo?!- hizo una pausa:- Bueno... quizá lo pienses mientras por fin esté presente el día en el que te ejecuten como... a un "igual". Elrond salió del carruaje enfurecido y cerró la puertecilla de la carroza con un golpe seco pero fuerte, muy fuerte, tan fuerte que hizo temblar a Aragorn. Estando fuera habló con varios soldados a gritos y aspavientos en elfico. Seguramente dando fecha y arma a la ejecución de Aragorn. Bueno, lo había conseguido, había conseguido que lo mataran y a partir de aquel momento su vida era una cuenta atrás. La elfa seguía allí, alejada casi un metro de Aragorn y le miraba, apartaba su vista hacia la puerta y le volvía a mirar, los ojos verdes bien abiertos. -Pensaba que tendrías más tacto para hablar con Elrond de la muerte de su hijo... le quería mucho y se siente culpable de su muerte. Son las peores palabras que han podido salir de tu boca.- y más campanas sonaron en la cabeza de Aragorn, tal y como el tambor del barco cada vez que ella hablaba. -¡Cállate!¡No me hables!¡¿vale?!¡Os odio a todos!¡Ya sé que lo he hecho mal!¡Yo no soy perfecto como vosotros!-y se arropó contra los asientos rojos echándose las manos a la cabeza. La elfa, que hasta ahora había estado de rodillas, se levantó y dijo:- Se que no querías hacerlo. Que tengas buena suerte, Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn y heredero de Isildur. Salió de la carroza, envuelta en una luz blanca tal como si fuera un ángel. Aragorn alcanzó a ver en uno de sus dedos de una mano blanca un frágil anillo. Desde la puertecilla abierta de la carroza se oyeron los gritos imperativos de Elrond:- ...y que ese impertinente salga de mi carruaje! Más guardias entraron en el carruaje, cogieron a Aragorn y le condujeron hacia tierra sin ni siquiera hacerle bajar por los escalones si no empujándole directamente a la hierba que bordeaba aquel camino verde del bosque de Lorien.  
  
Aragorn se tambaleaba de un lado a otro detrás del carromato al que le habían atado para que él lo siguiera andando detrás. Ahora sí sentía hambre, la sed la había calmado ya hacia un rato cuando el carromato tuvo dificultades para pasar un riachuelo. La cuerda que le unía al carro era fuerte y le hacía daño en las muñecas ya heridas de antes, debido a que se la habían atado con mucha fuerza. Las tripas le rugían como una manada de leones enjaulados y necesitaba comida pronto. Llegó incluso a pensar que tal vez su ejecución fuera morir de hambre. La elfa que había visto en el carruaje de Elrond había quedado atrás hacia vario tiempo, a las puertas de una muralla que se alzaba blanca entre árboles y el sendero por donde iban empezaba a ascender ligeramente. Al horizonte se alzaba cerca e imponente una hilera de montañas picudas con cimas nevadas y cubiertas de nubes blancas y de un gris pálido a veces. A pesar de que no era un elfo, Aragorn había logrado entender algunas de las palabras elficas que los soldados supervivientes de la batalla se decían entre ellos: atravesarían el paso de Caradhras y llegarían a Rivendel en poco tiempo. Aragorn ya había oído hablar de Caradrhas. Era un paso entre montañas a un alto nivel y cubierto de nieves perpetuas donde siempre soplaba el aire frío y gélido de una tormenta de invierno. El grupo de personas y carros que iban hacia aquel paso de montaña se asemejaba bastante a una caravana. Había elfos que iban a pie cargando con sus pesados escudos triangulares casi tan azules como sus ojos, con sus espadas de punta encorvada, arcos colocados en el pecho y sus carcaj repletos de flechas. Otros iban a caballo con sus cabellos dorados al viento de la suave brisa. Otros, como Elrond, dentro de carrozas elegantes de asientos de terciopelo y solo Aragorn iba carente de la gracia de los elfos, atado a la parte trasera de un carromato que transportaba algunas provisiones y cayendo de vez en cuando por el cansancio y el hambre en la tierra del sendero. Caminaron hasta que el sol se puso y salió la luna de entre las nubes que coronaban las cumbres de las montañas, las estrellas se asomaron y los lobos comenzaron a aullar. Fue entonces cuando los elfos que guiaban la marcha pararon y cuando se encendieron las antorchas con un suave fuego anaranjado. Aunque los elfos trabajaran ningún sonido se oía que no perteneciera al bosque. Se comenzaron a montar varias tiendas de campaña, se prendieron pequeñas fogatas a sus puertas y los elfos prepararon su cena. El rico olor de los recién cazados conejos, guisados a fuego lento, llegó hasta la nariz de Aragorn. Se empezó a relamer y se le hizo la boca agua solo pensando en lo ricos que estarían. Estaba marginado, al otro lado del camino de donde la gente se reunía para comer y seguía atado a la parte trasera del carromato. El elfo que guiaba al caballo que conducía el carromato también fue a cenar junto a los otros de su especie y Aragorn tuvo la oportunidad de... a Aragorn no le gustaba la palabra robar, tuvo la oportunidad de coger prestadas algunas reservas de las que había en aquel carro. Devoró manzanas con más ansia que una fiera a su presa y tuvo cuidado de esconder bien los restos para no delatar donde había saciado su hambre. Y con el estomago lleno pudo dormir tranquilo al calor que le ofrecía el caballo que cargaba aquel carromato tan sustancioso de reservas y ahora un poco más exhausto de ellas.  
  
Se despertaron muy pronto, cuando el sol todavía no había aparecido en el cielo, desmontaron sus tiendas de campaña y continuaron la marcha llegando al alba al lindero del bosque. Aragorn iba medio dormido, atado a la carreta y caminando despacio, al fin de la caravana. Cuando salieron del bosque ya no tenían árboles que les protegieran a ambos lados del sendero y la fila de gente aceleró el paso. Cuando llegó el mediodía el sol se alzaba alto e imponente, como Elrond, una vez, en su camarote del barco, ante Aragorn. Hacía mucho calor y ya no había árboles que dieran sombra y Aragorn empezó a sudar. Como le hubiera gustado estar en aquel momento en una de las noches frías que pasó en el barco donde remó tanto tiempo... El camino empezaba a ser mas vertical de lo normal y en poco tiempo llegaron a las faldas de la sierra de montañas que se erguía ante ellos y a partir de ahí empezó un ascenso entre rocas: difícil y largo. Al caballo que llevaba el carromato al que estaba atado Aragorn se le multiplicó el trabajo, teniendo que esquivar pedruscos y guijarros que podían hacerle caer por la pendiente y llevando mas carga que la anterior, transportando además escudos y armas de los elfos que iban a pie a los cuales les dificultaba el ascenso ir cargados pesadamente. Si el caballo que guiaba el carromato de Aragorn caía por la pendiente él iría detrás y estar atado a este no le hizo mucha gracia. Habían ascendido mucho desde la primera vez que pisaron aquellos pedruscos montañosos, la nieve empezó a aparecer en la ladera de la montaña en pequeños montones intercalados y el cambio del clima era notable a medida que escalaban. El sudor que le caía hace un rato a Aragorn por la frente se empezaba a congelar y los elfos comenzaron a abrigarse con sus capas. Ascendieron un poco más por la ladera rocosa y el suelo se transformó súbitamente en horizontal dando lugar a un hondo valle entre dos montañas. Una ráfaga de aire gélido soplo entonces en su contra y una tormenta de nieve se les vino encima. Los caballos se hundían en la nieve hasta las rodillas y les era muy difícil avanzar. Las ruedas de los carros y carruajes no se movían y los corceles aumentaron su esfuerzo. Los elfos, livianos, no se hundían en el manto blanco, se agarraron las capuchas de las capas con las manos y se internaron en la espesa niebla. Habían llegado al paso de Caradhras. Aragorn cerraba la marcha y fue el último en llegar al paso. El helado viento sopló y le llenó los pulmones de un frío polar. El vello se le erizó y se le puso la piel de gallina. Los débiles zapatos que le habían dejado para caminar por el bosque se le habían llenado de agua congelada, no sentía los pies y seguía llevando aquella camisa sucia de polvo y sangre, rasgada, que tenía desde que salió del barco de Elrond. Y no podía abrigarse con los brazos pues todavía llevaba las muñecas atadas a la cuerda que lo unía con el carromato. Comenzó a caminar levantando mucho los pies intentando no hundirse en la nieve glacial. Los pantalones pronto se le empaparon, los dedos se le pusieron rápidamente morados y dejó de sentir la nariz. No podía evitar castañetear los dientes y de la boca le salía mucho vaho. La fácil tarea de respirar se le hizo ardua y dolorosa y los pulmones pronto empezaron a dolerle. El pelo y la corta barba se le llenaron de hielo y la piel y los labios se le cortaban por el frío soplar del viento. Intentó refugiarse del aire poniéndose detrás de los bidones de manzanas del carromato pero el aire soplaba por doquier y a cada paso que daba le parecía más frío. El paso de montaña que se extendía ante él le pareció infinito e imposible de cruzar. Fue entonces cuando un calor placentero le arropó el cuerpo del viento invernal y sintió una suave piel en su espalda. Un elfo le colocaba una capa en los hombros: sus ojos eran de un azul intenso y profundo como el cielo cuando se acerca el alba y algo brillaba en su interior, tal como si fuera una estrella. Aragorn le reconoció enseguida, era el elfo que le había quitado la mordaza aquel primer día en el barco y que ahora le sonreía mientras sujetaba la capucha de su capa verde, a través de la nieve que caía. Aragorn también sonrió en señal de agradecimiento y juntos siguieron caminando en contra del viento, venciendo a la tormenta.  
  
No tardaron demasiado tiempo en cruzar el paso de una punta a otra pero abandonaron la tormenta solo cuando el cielo, después de la puesta de sol, empezó a oscurecerse, asimilándose cada vez más a los ojos de Glorfindel. Glorfindel era el elfo que caminaba cerca de Aragorn, aquel que primero había despertado la ira en él pero el primero que también le había ofrecido ayuda. Aragorn llevaba puesta todavía la capa que Glorfindel le había prestado y tiritaba; siguió tiritando incluso después de haber bajado la ladera de la montaña, aún atado a la parte trasera del carromato de las provisiones, y después de haberse sentado junto a una hoguera mientras Glorfindel preparaba la cena. Glorfindel a primera vista podía parecer un elfo carente de importancia pero si se le miraba de cerca podía distinguirse mucha más sabiduría en su rostro que en la de cualquier otro. Con una sola flecha y de un solo disparo cazó dos faisanes cuando todavía bajaban la ladera Oeste de la sierra y no tardó mucho en encender un pequeña fogata cuando la caravana llegó a un río, bastante ancho, y que a la luz de la luna parecía de plata. Y a pesar de todo lo anteriormente sucedido, Glorfindel era el único que se había fijado en que Aragorn seguía allí, entre ellos. Aún culpable de poder peligrar ante los ojos de Elrond, Glorfindel había cortado las cuerdas que oprimían las muñecas de Aragorn, le había dejado vestirse con algunas de sus ropas de recambio y sin ningún temor había caminado junto a él y había comenzado diversas conversaciones. Aragorn le observó mientras preparaba la cena en aquel pequeño fuego: en su cuello brillaba un colgante de cristal semejante al color de sus ojos y en el dedo corazón de la mano derecha llevaba un anillo parecido al de la elfa del carruaje de Elrond. Los cabellos eran del color de los rayos del sol en verano y sonreía abundantemente, aunque antes podría haberle parecido un elfo muy serio. Aragorn seguía sintiendo el gélido aire de Caradhras y acercó las manos de dedos aún azulones al fuego. -¿En serio sigues teniendo frío?- y en sus ojos apareció una nota de preocupación, obligándole a dejar los faisanes de lado y a poner su mano en la frente de Aragorn. La apartó rápidamente:-Tienes fiebre... espérate aquí un segundo, vuelvo enseguida. Y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche. Aragorn ya no quería matarle ni desparramar sus vísceras por ningún sitio. Aragorn le estaba muy agradecido por todo en lo que le había ayudado y pensó que quizás no todos los elfos fueran tan malos y repugnantes como él pensaba. A pesar de todo sentía todavía un cierto rencor hacia ellos y volvió a lamentar la muerte de su hermano y su padre. Pero poco después de sentir una primera lagrima en sus ojos llegó Glorfindel. Aragorn se dio la vuelta y se secó los ojos rápidamente. Todavía tenía frio. Glorfindel traía en la mano unas hierbas que había recogido en un claro del bosque y las desparramó encima de un faisán, sazonándolo adecuadamente. Terminó de cocerlos y le dio uno a Aragorn:-Toma, te sentará bien. Aragorn se dirigió a sus ojos azules:-Te lo agradezco mucho, Glorfindel, no sabes cuanto. -No hay de que. ¿Amigos?- y acercó su mano a la de Aragorn. Aragorn se sintió por fin feliz después de mucho tiempo de angustia y estrechó la mano de Glorfindel sonriendo:-Amigos.  
  
Aragorn y Glorfindel hablaron durante mucho tiempo aquella noche y sobre cosas muy variadas. Desde la mejora de Aragorn después de haber tomado las hierbas que le trajo Glorfindel hasta del nombre de las estrellas en cada una de sus lenguas natales y cuando ya estaban tumbados en la hierba y cerca de dormirse, cada uno abrigado con una manta, Glorfindel le preguntó a Aragorn algo que no le sentó muy bien:-¿Por qué... por qué estabas atado a aquel carromato? Creí que después de lo de los remos Elrond te había perdonado... -Bueno...- y se detuvo a pensar un rato:- fue todo culpa mía: le recordé a Elrond la muerte de su hijo y resulta que yo fui el causante de ella sin saberlo. -Valla...- y Glorfindel también se detuvo a pensar. -Estoy condenado a muerte. -¿Condenado a muerte? No creo que lo hicieras aposta... Hablaré con él. -No hace falta, yo no temo a la muerte. -De eso no tengo ninguna duda Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, tu padre tampoco la temía... Y a Aragorn no le gustó que le recordaran a su padre. Glorfindel continuó:- simplemente pienso que lo que hiciste no es una buena razón para estar condenado a muerte. En realidad, no creo que nadie tenga una buena razón para arrebatarle la vida a otro ser vivo. -Yo tampoco lo creo...- y se acordó de la batalla, en la que murieron tantos de sus hombres, su padre, su hermano...:- y Elrond... A Aragorn le salieron las palabras sin pensar:-¡A Elrond le odio! Glorfindel no se inmutó lo más mínimo y solo se limitó a mirarle con aquellos ojos profundos:- No es bueno odiar a nadie, Aragorn. No volvieron a hablar aquella noche.  
  
Reanudaron la marcha al amanecer, cuando los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron por encima de las nubes que cubrían las montañas que habían atravesado el día anterior. Aragorn estaba contento de no tener que ir más atado a aquel carromato de provisiones que le metía el polvo en la boca cuando deslizaba sus ruedas en la gravilla del camino y fue todo el viaje cerca de Glorfindel. -¡Enséñame a hablar un poco de elfico, Glorfindel!-dijo animadamente a la mitad del viaje. -Pues...no sabría como empezar a enseñarte...- movió la nariz sin querer:- Meliben lodithur as lithen merul, Aragorn... -¿Y eso que significa?- preguntó Aragorn riendo. -¡Que deberías darte un buen baño! ¿Sabes? No es por ofender pero...¡apestas!- y rió. -Gracias, pero yo no me lavo diez veces al día como vosotros...-y Aragorn también rió:- La verdad es que no creo que Elrond me deje bañarme en su casa después de lo que hice...- se olió la camisa- tienes razón: apesto... -Es igual.¡Por fin estoy cerca de alguien que no huele a jabón de fresas! Ambos rieron, rieron ampliamente durante gran parte del trayecto y casi cuando la luna estaba a punto de surgir de algún lugar oscuro divisaron Rivendel a lo lejos que se imponía blanca y espectacular entre árboles y bordeada por una gran cascada que se elevaba oscura aquella noche, sólo reflejando las estrellas. -Mañana llegaremos a Rivendel.- dijo Glorfindel admirándola desde lejos con sus ojos sonrientes. -Y me ejecutaran... -No, no lo creo. A Elrond le llevan mucho tiempo ese tipo de cosas. Pasarán dos meses y seguirás vivo, te lo aseguro...eso me recuerda...que no he hablado todavía con él sobre la condena. Mañana, cuando este un poco más calmado y en su casa, tal vez... -Yo no creo que sea conveniente tentar su ira... -Conmigo no se enfada nunca. -Gracias, Glorfindel. -Es todo un placer. Y durmieron sobre la hierba fresca, tal vez la ultima vez que Aragorn pudiera hacerlo.  
  
-Elrond, tenemos que hablar...- los ojos de Glorfindel brillaron intensamente. -¿Sobre qué, Glorfindel? Y se notó que a Elrond no le importaba demasiado lo que Glorfindel tuviera que decirle. Estaban a los pies de las escalerillas doradas que bajaban del carruaje de Elrond, los demás seguían dormidos y dentro de poco amanecería. -Pues... no creo que Aragorn deba morir, la verdad. Él no quiso herirte. Piénsalo bien: tu le tuviste remando durante un tiempo en tu barco, no me extraña que estuviera enfadado. En esos momentos no sabemos lo que decimos, nos pasa a todos... Entiéndelo. -No creo que sea de tu incumbencia, Glorfindel, lo que hago o no hago con mis presos. Y si piensas que no me he dado cuenta de que le has soltado te equivocas.-dijo Elrond con frialdad. -¡Él no se merece estar apresado! ¡Es hijo de reyes, heredero al trono del reino más grande habitado por los hombres! -¡Yo gané la guerra! Puedo hacer con él lo que me plazca. -No puedes arrebatarle la vida a alguien por placer...-la cara y la voz de Glorfindel se entristecieron. -No te intrometas en los asuntos ajenos, Glorfindel.-y diciendo esto, Elrond volvió a entrar en su carroza. Glorfindel se quedó solo, a los pies de las escalerillas del carruaje. Resopló:- Pero mira que eres testarudo... Aragorn despertó no muy lejos de allí y descubrió que Glorfindel ya se había levantado. Se levantó y fue al río que corría cerca a lavarse la cara. A lo lejos pudo ver la ciudad de Rivendel. Empezó a amanecer por detrás de las Montañas y la gente empezó a despertarse. Glorfindel apareció después de un rato, cuando ya casi todos reemprendían la marcha. La estrella que habitaba habitualmente en sus ojos había desaparecido casi por completo y en la cara no reflejaba su permanente sonrisa. -¿Te pasa algo?- dijo preocupado Aragorn. -No... bueno...- dudó -: no he conseguido que Elrond te perdone. A Aragorn se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no pensaba que Glorfindel pudiera conseguir que Elrond le perdonara, pero no creía que se lo tomaría tan mal. Quizás la sentencia podía ser peor de lo que él esperaba. -Bueno...-Aragorn no sabía que decir:- no... no pensaba en realidad que, aunque hablaras con él, Elrond fuera a perdonarme... No...-y se le hizo raro decir estas palabras:- no pasa nada. -Claro que pasa Aragorn. Si no he conseguido convencerle es por una buena razón. Siempre he tenido mucha fuerza sobre sus pensamientos: cuando yo pensaba que algo era malo él también lo hacía, cuando le decía que se había equivocado recapacitaba y me daba la razón. No se que pensará hacer contigo pero estoy seguro que algo ha planeado que le ronda por la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo y está dispuesto a hacerlo contigo... o contra ti.  
  
Muy distintamente a parecerse al día anterior, Glorfindel y Aragorn caminaron silenciosos y pensativos. Glorfindel pensaba y pensaba y volvía a recapacitar sobre la conversación que había tenido con Elrond aquella mañana e intentaba averiguar que era realmente lo que Elrond quería de Aragorn. Y Aragorn, sin embargo pensaba sobre sus sentencia, sobre la pena de muerte que le habían impuesto y si Glorfindel diría la verdad cuando decía que Elrond se entretenía mucho en ejecutar aquel tipo de cosas. Aquel día en el barco cuando había acabado de enterarse de la muerte de su hermano y su padre y haberse creído solo en el mundo habría dado cualquier cosa a cambio de que Elrond le quitara la vida, pero ahora que sentía que había más gente en el mundo que se preocuparan por él a parte de su familia, como Glorfindel, sentía miedo al pensar en su ejecución. Sentía miedo a la muerte, no al dolor, si no a lo que habría después de haber dado el último respiro, antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre. Y mientras estaba inmerso en el profundo mar de sus pensamientos, cercano a ser tan profundo como los ojos de Glorfindel, sintió que alguien lo empujaba por detrás y lo hacía caer al polvo de la senda. Sintió que le cogían de los brazos y se los cruzaban a la espalda en dirección contraria a la que podía doblarlos y le hicieron daño, le ataron las muñecas, que habían empezado a recuperarse de sus heridas, fuertemente con sogas largas y ásperas y le condujeron a su voluntad agarrandole del pelo. Glorfindel intentó detenerlos pero los guardias de Elrond eran demasiados y nada más cruzar la puerta de Rivendel separaron a Aragorn del resto del grupo. Los guardias de doradas armaduras le condujeron a través de calles a los cuales laterales pendían farolillos de plata encendidos con un fuego azulado, cruzaron el río pasando un puente de bronce y le hicieron atravesar un jardín verde y de árboles robustos donde en lo alto de una colina se alzaba un palacio, cerca de la gran cascada de Rivendel: la casa de Elrond. En el porche del palacio circundado de sauces les esperaban el señor de Rivendel y una hermosa elfa de cabellos largos y castaños que le caían por los hombros, su hija Arwen. -Buenos días, Aragorn - dijo Elrond en tono sarcástico y conteniendo una sonrisa maléfica:- bienvenido a Rivendel. Aragorn lo sabía. Se notaba en la nota de la voz al hablar que Elrond se burlaba de él, intentando vengarse de aquel suceso en la carroza. Y siguió haciéndolo aunque el señor de Rivendel supiera que Aragorn no había obrado en contra suya aposta. Aragorn volvió a sentir una ira dentro del cuerpo, a pesar de intentar contenerla. -Esta es mi hija Arwen - su hija le sonreía amablemente y Elrond prosiguió:- y durante el tiempo que se tarde en ejecutarse tu sentencia tendrás que ayudarla en todo lo que ella quiera y seguirás sus ordenes tal como si fueses un esclavo. ¿Has entendido bien?- más sarcasmo en su voz. Aragorn comenzó a odiarle aunque intentara con toda su alma seguir los consejos de Glorfindel. -¡Inclínate ante ella! Y Aragorn no pudo soportarlo. La ira contenida le exploto en su interior como un petardo y le corrió por todo el cuerpo, atravesando sus venas:- ¡¡Jamás me inclinare ante esa bruja!! Aragorn sintió dolor en los brazos, grito, y el agudo sentimiento le obligo a arrodillarse ante las dos figuras que se encontraban ante él. Elrond tampoco pudo soportarlo. Aquel demente ya había matado a uno de sus hijos y ahora insultaba a casi la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo.  
  
Se agachó y tiró fuertemente a Aragorn del pelo, Aragorn gritó por el daño.  
  
-¡Retiralo! ¡Retira lo que acabas de decir sobre mi hija! Aragorn tenía su orgullo, no iba a callarse, no tenía miedo. -¡Nunca! Elrond enloqueció, se le pudo notar en los ojos grises pero algo en su interior, tal vez su hija, que se había agachado junto a él y le puso la mano en el hombro tranquilizadoramente, le hizo retroceder y no hacer lo que tenía en mente reservado para Aragorn en aquel instante. Se limitó a coger aire profundamente y soltó a Aragorn mirando a los ojos de su hija, tan grises y limpios como los suyos. -Recapacita sobre lo que acabas de decir en estos momentos Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, mientras pasas una semana sin comida ni agua en la mazmorra más oscura de Rivendel. Y cogió a su hija por los hombros, incitándola a darse la vuelta y a abandonar a Aragorn en brazos de los guardias que le empujaron una última vez contra las piedras de las paredes de la celda en la que le encerraron, en los subterráneos de la casa de Elrond, señor de Rivendel.  
  
El estomago se le había encogido. La tripa le hacía sonidos raros y fuertes en la oscuridad, los jugos gástricos le quemaban las propias paredes del órgano y tenía que llevarse la mano al vientre para calmar el dolor que suponía no comer. Hacia vario tiempo que no veía ninguna luz y se le había agudizado el oído, aprendiendo a escuchar en la oscuridad. A veces, cuando él suponía que fuera de aquella celda era de noche oía pasos con chasquidos de metal por los pasillos de los subterráneos, probablemente más de los guardias de Elrond. Ratas chirriaban débilmente entre las grietas de las paredes y demás presos hablaban solos o en sueños habitualmente. Se encontraba solo, sólo acompañado por ratas y gusanos que surgían de la tierra áspera que componía el suelo de la prisión y las paredes eran frías y duras. Aragorn dormía en un ángulo, alejado de las rejas por donde se dejaban ver de vez en cuando las doradas armaduras de los guardias de Elrond, y se acurrucaba contra si mismo para darse calor en medio de aquella neblina helada que le rodeaba. Intentó contar los días que llevaba encerrado, figurándose las horas que habrían pasado, pero le fue difícil entender, mientras contaba, si no tenía luz del sol o de la luna cerca y entre los rugidos de su estomago y el frío que le congelaba cada vez más a cada minuto que pasaba la puerta de la celda se abrió.  
  
Elrond estaba ante él. Aragorn con la cabeza gacha miraba hacia el suelo. Ya no sentía odio, no quería sentirlo. Le daba igual su orgullo y que le trataran inferiormente, estaba dispuesto a todo, incluso a dejarse llevar asta la muerte por la sentencia de Elrond pero no quería volver a esa celda. Elrond habló con más frialdad y odio que nunca y siempre con un permanente sarcasmo en el tono de su voz:-Espero que hayas entendido lo que soy capaz de hacerte si no me obedeces, Aragorn. -Sí... lo he entendido.- no se reflejó ni ira, ni odio, ni furia, ni orgullo en su voz, hablaba de manera impasible e incambiable. -Así me gusta, esclavo. Elrond quería herirle. Quería ver hasta donde era capaz de aguantar sus insultos y quería vengarse él, porque Elrond también tenía su orgullo. A Aragorn le resultó normal que le llamaran esclavo. Había estado mentalizándose durante toda la semana, en aquella celda donde había estado encerrado, que le llamarían de aquella manera y le tratarían como si en realidad fuese un esclavo. Y quedó, ante las palabras de Elrond, impasible, igual de impasible que la manera que había optado para hablar. -Te conduciré hasta la que a partir de ahora será tu dueña y señora- y chasqueó los dedos al igual que Glorfindel la primera vez que estuvo con Aragorn. Los guardias le obligaron a caminar y a salir de la sala donde se había encontrado con Elrond. Elrond, les siguió detrás con mirada maliciosa y con paso liviano pero rápido. Recorrieron muchos pasillos: largos y cortos, anchos y estrechos y todas sus columnas eran de mármol labrado. A ambos lados de todos los corredores había varias puertas de diferentes tamaños y distintas en color y forma pero ninguna carente de belleza. En las paredes de los pasillos había vidrieras de colores que los iluminaban ampliamente con matices claros a veces y oscuros en otras. A Aragorn le empezaban a dolerle demasiado los brazos por la fuerza con la cual le agarraba la guardia personal de Elrond, el estomago le dolía demasiado y la garganta la tenía talmente seca que no pudo estar atento a tiempo de que habían llegado a una puerta de amplio tamaño y ricamente adornada de oro y plata. Para cuando se dio cuenta Elrond ya la había abierto y los guardias le empujaban hacia adentro, Arwen estaba allí y acababa de levantarse para recibirles. Aragorn se halló de pié ante ella y su padre y los guardias por fin le soltaron. Miró por primera vez detenidamente a la elfa y se encontró súbitamente de rodillas ante ella y la pedía perdón por lo sucedido en su último encuentro, aunque no hubiera estado por la labor de hacerlo nunca:- Siento haberos llamado tal cosa hace una semana, mi dueña y señora.-se impresionó a si mismo. La había mirado a los ojos profundamente grises antes de hacerlo y supo que jamás tendría que haberla insultado, nunca, ella no se merecía tal cosa. Aragorn había descubierto algo en ella que no encontraba en Elrond, algo que no había encontrado en nadie antes de aquel día. Sería su esclavo si ella quería, durante el tiempo que quisiera porque supo que no podría resistirse a la orden de una persona tan delicada, frágil y misteriosa; no podría resistirse a la forma en que ella le miraba. Y miraba al suelo, aún de rodillas y seguía suplicando su perdón mientras se arrepentía con toda su alma de haberla podido ofender cuando Elrond habló:- Aragorn, acércate a ella, rózala, tócala y estarás muerto.- los ojos de Elrond eran severos y sinceros a la vez. -Jamás haré algo que ella no quiera.- dijo la garganta de Aragorn por si sola. No podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en sus ojos. Elrond salió de la habitación. Las ventanas abiertas, el aire entraba en una suave brisa, a través de ellas árboles verdes, los cabellos de Arwen volaban con el viento, como la hierba en verano, como los juncos de las orillas de los ríos, luz, sol en su piel, brillo en sus ojos. Aragorn no podía hacer más que mirarla con respeto, era como un ángel y a sus pies él, no mereciéndose ver la vista que tenía ante sus ojos. Olvidó toda su vida, y vivió eternamente ese instante. Ella se agachó delicadamente, como movida por el viento y como la brisa sus labios susurraron:- Levántate, no hace falta que te arrodilles. En su voz campanas, viento, agua, estrellas, luna, sol, luz y calor. Aragorn se levantó. No podía dejar de mirar sus ojos. Se hundió en ellos, nadaba en su profundidad ligera y fría se perdió en su pupila y viajó por su iris grisáceo, su iris de plata. Y despertó de aquel sueño neblinoso cuando apartó su mirada de ellos. Las tripas le retumbaron en su interior. Arwen rió. No había risa más bella en el mundo. -¿Tienes hambre? Aragorn casi durmió en su voz. La escuchó una y mil veces en los oídos, era el sonido más bello que jamás había escuchado. Y de su voz salieron palabras sin que se diera cuenta. -Sí...un poco. Se acordó de su estomago y se oprimió fuertemente el vientre todavía con la voz de Arwen en su cabeza. -Ven. Te daré algo de comer. ¿Cómo podía tener alguien una voz tan hermosa?¿Quién podría superarla? Aragorn la miraba con miedo, esa mujer no podía ser de este mundo, era superior a ellos, a todos los habitantes de la tierra. Arwen le agarró de la mano. Un suave calor, una suave piel, toda ella era terciopelo, no podía creer que la estuviera tocando. Arwen le llevó a una habitación contigua donde había una mesa y ordenó traer algo de comida a un elfo, que esperaba en la puerta, de armadura dorada. Aragorn no se dio ni cuenta del camino recorrido solo podía pensar en el ángel al que había oído hablar en sus oídos, en el ángel que tenía delante, en el ángel que le oprimía la mano y le hacía sentarse en una silla, en el ángel que le miraba no dejándole apartar la vista de sus ojos. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, apartó inmediatamente sus ojos de Arwen y miró a ningún sitio teniendo la tentación a cada instante de levantar la vista y volverla a observar. No sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, no sabía que le pasaba ni por qué reaccionaba así. El elfo de dorada armadura trajo rápidamente una bandeja de plata, rico pan elfico, sopa caliente y un plato de carne con verduras. Arwen lo puso con sus manos blancas, sinuosas, hábiles, esbeltas, dulces...suaves delante de Aragorn. Pero Aragorn ya no sentía hambre, no pensaba en comer, recordaba sólo unos ojos grises. -Come todo lo que quieras.- campanas, viento, agua, estrellas, luna, sol, luz y calor en su voz, en las delicadas notas de autentica música celestial que salían de sus bellos labios. Aragorn no podía desobedecerla; empezó a comer, comió casi tan avariciosamente como aquel día las manzanas del barril del carromato de las provisiones, porque algo en su cuerpo quería comer mientras su mente vagaba por un pelo sedoso del color del ambar virgen. En su frente una delicada diadema de perlas que la hacían aún más misteriosa y bella, casi intocable y radiante de luz. Ella sonreía contenta mientras le veía comer. Ella no quería que él fuera su esclavo, y no creía que a ninguna persona le gustara serlo y Aragorn le inspiró pena, pensando en lo que su padre había decidido hacer con él. Aragorn terminó de comer y solo pudo decir mientras pensaba en su voz cantarina:- Sois buena, demasiado buena conmigo, no me merezco tanto de una persona como vos. Volvió a mirarla, deseó que aquel momento durara para siempre. -Estoy segura de que te mereces más que sólo recibir un poco de comida, no puedo darte más. Aragorn tenía sueño pero jamás en su vida querría abandonar aquella vista que tenía ante sus ojos, tal vez si los cerrara descubriría que todo había sido sólo un sueño, un sueño en aquella celda fria y se sentía feliz mirándola. Su otra parte del cuerpo que se dirigía más hacia los instintos habló:- Tengo sueño... hace mucho que no duermo bien. Arwen se levantó y le quitó la bandeja vacía de la mesa. Aragorn se recostó sobre los brazos, apoyado en la mesa, y se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos, no quería cerrarlos. Arwen volvió de dejar la bandeja y susurró en su oído:- Duerme y descansa. Aragorn jamás la habría desobedecido. Su cuerpo y su mente no se lo habrían permitido nunca. Y cerró los párpados mientras miraba los ojos grises en los que se sentía nacer y morir al mismo tiempo.  
  
El sueño del que creía que iría a despertar no terminó, continuó, empezó a partir de aquel instante, y soñó toda la noche. Bellos ojos grises, de plata, brillaban, como las estrellas en una noche oscura de la que Aragorn intentaba huir, para intentar rozar aquellas débiles luces. Un blanco, un blanco cegador pero reconfortante, al atardecer, mecido por la brisa cálida de unas suaves palabras pronunciadas como si de una melodía se tratase de cantar, afinadas y dulces, y un vestido recamado de oro y perlas, perlas como la de su corona, en su frente. En una frente pálida, como unas manos sedosas y suaves como el terciopelo, como el terciopelo rojo de unos labios incandescentes. Y de nuevo un mar de plata, de espuma oscura en cuyas aguas una luna negra se reflejaba, llena, redonda, hermosa toda ella, un mar que ondeaba en unas playas blancas como el nácar de las perlas que contenía, sus ojos, los más bellos ojos jamás existidos. Montañas onduladas de color pardo y suaves, suaves como las hojas que caen en otoño, suaves cadenas de montañas entorno a un rostro de luz de luna. Toda ella era hermosa, débil, sincera, luminosa, suave, intocable... lejana. Toda ella era plata, como sus ojos. Sí, Aragorn soñó con Arwen, hija de Elrond, señor de Rivendel.  
  
Aragorn despertó, abrió lentamente los ojos mecido por una cálida brisa, como la de su sueño, sí, todo había sido un sueño. Un sueño bellísimo del que nunca habría querido despertar. Un nombre en su cabeza, Arwen, quizá ella había sido sólo un sueño, un sueño que querría volver a tener todas las noches de su vida, un sueño por el que querría dormir eternamente, un sueño del que no querría despertar jamás. Se dio la vuelta en la cama mullida, deseaba volver a dormirse, volver a dormirse para soñar de nuevo con aquellos ojos que le atormentaban. No podía haber sido si no un sueño. Sintió una lagrima que crecía poco a poco en sus ojos, porque aunque ella existiera, no podría llegar a tenerla nunca, aunque la deseara con todo su corazón. Quiso apartarla de su mente volviéndose a dormir y apretó fuertemente su mejilla contra la almohada antes de cerrar los ojos, pero notó algo que no le dejó volver a dormir, algo suave y aterciopelado en su hombro y una voz de melodía infinita con claridad y transparencia en cada una de sus notas:- ¿Quieres desayunar conmigo? Aragorn no podía estar despierto, aquella voz era demasiado bella para ser real y sin embargo tenía los ojos bien abiertos. Se dio la vuelta para ver a la dueña de la voz más bella del mundo y allí estaba Arwen. Sentada en el borde una cama que no era la suya y le sonreía. No había sido un sueño, era real, estaba allí, ante él, un ángel. No podía apartar su vista de ella, hubiese matado por ver esa mirada. Y se sintió feliz, no se había sentido más feliz en toda su vida, lo comprendió, ella no era solo belleza, ella le inspiraba amor, la amaba. -Sí. Claro que quiero. Arwen sonrió aún más al oír la respuesta. -¡Vamos!- y le cogió de la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.  
  
Aragorn notó que el corazón le palpitaba muy aprisa, estaba sentado, delante de ella, en la mesa donde el día anterior había comido por primera vez después de una semana y delante suyo el desayuno. Empezó a dudar. -¿Estáis segura de que debo acompañaros en el desayuno? -Hace mucho que no tengo compañía...- campanas, viento, agua, estrellas, luna, sol, luz y calor :- Pero si no quieres desayunar conmigo lo comprenderé...- una nota triste en su melodiosa voz. -¡No! Claro que no. Yo no pretendía decir eso... Sí que me gustaría desayunar con vos. Sólo que...no me siento digno.- sin saberlo Aragorn se había levantado de su asiento y se había acercado un poco más de lo que ya estaba a Arwen. -Por...¿por qué? Aragorn miró hacia al suelo, recordando momentos difíciles:- Desde mi llegada aquí...bueno, desde que me capturaron en la batalla, nadie me había tratado tan bien como vos.-pero se acordó de Glorfindel:- Quizá sí, solo una persona. Arwen miraba intentado comprender:-¿Quién? -Fue Glorfindel... le conocí mientras viajábamos hacia aquí. En los ojos de Aragorn se vieron brillar recuerdos, como si hubieran pasado años desde aquellos momentos vividos, pero viéndolo todo a la perfección. Arwen se levantó y se acercó un poco más a Aragorn de lo que ya estaba. -Glorfindel es el portador de uno de los tres. Mucha gente aquí no cree que debas ser un esclavo. Yo no lo creo... Aragorn levantó la vista y la miró. Se sintió prontamente atrapado por sus ojos penetrantemente grisáceos y navegó en ellos mientras se daba cuenta de que a cada minuto que pasaba la amaba más. Y no pudo hacer si no sonreír. Sonreír con los labios, con los ojos y el corazón. -Entonces... ¿querrás sentarte a la mesa conmigo? -Siempre que queráis.- se sentía feliz. -Háblame como si fuera amiga tuya. No pudo desobedecerla. Su cuerpo y su mente no se lo permitirían. -Siempre que quieras Arwen. Arwen sonrió.  
  
Pasó el día y llegó la noche, llegó demasiado pronto para Aragorn, el tiempo había volado ante sus ojos. El tiempo voló ante sus ojos cuando terminaron de desayunar en la mañana de aquel día, el tiempo voló ante sus ojos cuando Arwen le enseñó Rivendel, el tiempo voló cuando visitaron los jardines, voló cuando dieron un paseo por el bosque, cuando Arwen le enseñó el río, cuando entraron en una gruta, detrás de la cascada, cuando el sol empezó a ponerse en el horizonte, voló cuando la primera estrella de la tarde brilló en el cielo y ahora se había hecho de noche. Llegaron al pasillo de la casa de Elrond donde se encontraba la habitación de Arwen, a ambos lados farolillos de plata con luz azul. Por las vidrieras entraba un frío color morado. Pasaron la habitación en la que dormía Arwen, pasaron el comedor, y casi al fondo del pasillo se detuvieron ante una puerta muy parecida a la de la habitación de la hija del señor de Rivendel. Arwen abrió la puerta de oro y plata y entraron en la sala. Las ventanas abiertas por donde entraba la suave brisa de una noche de verano. Una mesa grande, que parecía un escritorio cerca de una de las paredes, cubiertas de papeles y manuscritos en escritura elfica. Grandes tapices cubrían las paredes. Baúles grandes de cerraduras de oro. Las cortinas de seda volaban en el viento. Una cama al fondo con el cabecero junto a la pared. -Puedes dormir aquí. ¿Te gusta?- campanas, viento, agua, estrellas, luna, sol, luz y calor. Aragorn, aunque adormilado por aquella voz, reconoció que aquella era la cama donde había dormido la noche anterior. Era una habitación preciosa y sin saber como le recordó a su hogar, a su habitación, en su castillo de Gondor. -Anoche dormí aquí. -Sí, un amigo mío me ayudó a traerte. -No sería un guardia ¿no?- dijo algo asustado al no poder acordarse de lo que de verdad había pasado la noche anterior, mientras dormía profundamente. Arwen rió. -No...-volvió a reír divertida, no había risa mas bella en el mundo - no, fue un príncipe. Legolas, príncipe del Bosque Negro. Llegó hace poco a Rivendel a ayudar a mi padre con unos asuntos. Aragorn suspiró tranquilo y también rió, acompasado con la risa melodiosa de Arwen. Se acercó lentamente a la cama, y mientras rozaba con los dedos las hojas talladas en la madera oscura del cabecero, preguntó algo que no desearía haber formulado nunca:-¿De quien es esta cama? Y la cara de Arwen, siempre sonriente y luminosa, se nubló y una expresión algo más que triste apareció en ella. -Era de mi hermano. Aragorn se pregunto una y mil veces porque habría tenido que hacer esa pregunta. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Como podía haber sido tan estúpido?! Arwen se acercó a la cama y acarició suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos las mantas que la cubrían. Su expresión se entristecía cada vez más. Fue hacia la ventana abierta y miró a través de ella la luna, que se alzaba blanca y redonda:- Le...le hecho mucho de menos...- y un sollozo apareció un sus palabras. Aragorn se acercó a ella muy despacio, maldiciéndose a si mismo por dentro por haber obrado tan mal y sin pensar. La miró, estaba llorando, hermosa y silenciosa, sus bellos ojos grises, como la luz de la luna que brilla al otro lado de la ventana, empañados como un bello cristal plateado de las vidrieras de los pasillos de la casa de Elrond al llover. Puso entonces si pensar la mano en su hombro blanco:- Arwen... yo... lo siento mucho. Siento mucho, no te imaginas cuanto todo lo que he hecho. Arwen no le miraba, solo observaba la luna y lloraba, tristeza salía de sus ojos y llegó el momento en el que la tristeza creció tanto en su interior que tuvo que llevarse las manos, blancas y suaves, a sus bellos ojos y se la oyó sollozar, aunque intentara no hacerlo. Aragorn también sentía ganas de llorar. Veía a aquella persona delante suyo, que se lo había dado todo cuando nadie más lo hizo, él la había hecho llorar, él la había herido con un arma más dolorosa que la espada, y lloraba sin poderla consolar. No pudo aguantarlo, no pudo, su corazón se había perdido, intentado buscar una solución a su problema, y no sabía que hacer. La abrazó, no supo hacer otra cosa que abrazarla en la casi oscuridad de los débiles farolillos azules y el fuego de la chimenea que iluminaban la habitación. Ella se apoyó contra su pecho y se desahogó, lloró, lloró mucho gimiendo y sollozando, inundada en su gran tristeza. Aragorn también lloró, lagrimas salían poco a poco de sus ojos, no podía hacer si no llorar él también al arrepentirse de lo que había hecho y sintiendo con toda su alma que la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo estuviera triste, triste por su culpa. -Arwen por favor, perdóname. Por favor. Jamás quise herirte. Jamás querría haberle matado... jamás querría haber llegado a esa batalla. Perdóname... perdóname...por favor, perdóname... Las lagrimas le comían los ojos, la tristeza le ahogaba y Arwen seguía llorando débilmente, en su pecho. Siguieron abrazados durante horas, dejaron de llorar, pero siguieron abrazados; él uno fuertemente al otro sin querer soltarse nunca. Los ojos les dolían a los dos y la noche ya estaba muy entrada. Habían hecho muchas cosas por el día y la luz de la chimenea estaba apagada. Aire, brisa suave de una noche de verano seguía entrando por las ventanas abiertas y ellos siguieron abrazados; pensando, pensando en muchas cosas, algunas tristes y algunas felices pero siempre abrazados. Aragorn había seguido suplicando, susurraba todavía débilmente cada vez que pasaba un cierto tiempo y seguía sintiéndolo todo con todo su corazón, todo con la misma intensidad:- Lo siento... lo siento...perdóname...perdóname...perdóname... Y, sin saberlo, los dos se quedaron dormidos.  
  
Aragorn despertó a la mañana siguiente cuando el sol estaba ya alto. Había dormido en el suelo, apoyado con la espalda a un lateral de la cama que había en aquella sala y encima de su pecho dormía Arwen. Aragorn no habría imaginado un mejor despertar que encontrarse al lado de Arwen, mientras ella acompasaba su respiración con la suya, dormidos el uno al lado del otro toda la noche y que todavía el brazo de ella estuviera alrededor de su hombro. La quería. -¡Valla!¡Ya te has despertado! Un elfo les miraba desde el alfeizar de la ventana. Estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en las piedras del saliente de la ventana, casi escondido detrás de las cortinas de seda, y su pelo rubio brillaba al sol. A Aragorn le palpitaba muy rápido el corazón ¿qué iba a pasar si descubrían que había dormido con la hija del señor de Rivendel, toda la noche? -¿Es cómodo dormir en el suelo?- preguntó el elfo y se tocó con la mano la parte baja de la espalda, llegando casi a los riñones -A mi después de un rato me acabaría doliendo la espalda, prefiero dormir en una cama. ¿Cómo estas?- el elfo había cambiado de postura en el alfeizar y ahora les miraba más intensamente. Aragorn no supo que responder y bajó la mirada, allí seguía Arwen, durmiendo en su pecho. No pudo impedir no acariciarla y pasó sus dedos por su suave pelo ambarino. Volvió a alzar la mirada, asustado de que el elfo le hubiera visto hacer lo que había hecho pero el elfo ya no estaba en el alfeizar. -Es guapa ¿verdad?- el elfo estaba cerca de Aragorn y miraba a Arwen mientras dormía. Aragorn la volvió a mirar, dormida en su pecho como si fuese una almohada:- No hay persona en el mundo más bella.- y volvió a acariciarla el rostro sin poder controlarse. -Mi hermana es más guapa.- dijo el elfo mirando hacia el techo, de pie, con los brazos a la espalda, recordando algo que Aragorn no era capaz de averiguar. La objeción de aquel elfo no le convenció demasiado, no podía haber persona más bella en el mundo que Arwen. -Oye, no es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿no dijo Elrond algo así como: acércate a ella, rózala, tócala y estarás muerto? Ten cuidado, Elrond no miente.- el elfo había vuelto cerca de la ventana. -¿A que has venido?- salió de la boca de Aragorn mientras le miraba, pensando que aquel elfo empezaba a ponerle nervioso. -Yo la buscaba a ella.- y señaló a la que dormía placidamente encima de Aragorn - Estuve en su habitación y como no estaba allí pensé que estaría en esta sala, contigo. Aragorn se impresionó, pero también lo comprendió. -Tu eres Legolas ¿verdad?- dijo riendo. El elfo le extendió la mano, también sonrió:-El príncipe del Bosque Negro: a su servicio. Encantado. Aragorn le estrechó la mano y aquella situación le recordó a Glorfindel:- Aragorn prín...- y se acordó de que ya no era príncipe de ningún sitio, porque no tenía un padre rey en ninguna parte:- ...bueno, un día fui príncipe de Gondor. -Conozco tu historia.- y dejaron de darse la mano:- Cuando quieras te ayudo a recuperar tu puesto en el trono. Te lo mereces.-sus ojos eran casi tan sinceros como los de Elrond. Aquel elfo le cayó bien. Aragorn se llevó una de las manos a la espalda, pero con cuidado de no despertar a Arwen. Legolas tenía razón, no era muy cómodo dormir en el suelo y estaba deseando levantarse para poder estirarse bien, pero por nada del mundo habría despertado a Arwen de su sueño. -Deberíamos despertarla, es ya tarde, si queréis que quede algo para desayunar antes de que lo retiren tenéis que daros prisa.- Legolas se había vuelto a sentar en el alfeizar. -Sí, deberíamos, pero...- Aragorn no quería hacerlo, prefería que le doliera la espalda a que le apartaran de ella. La miró, no podía impedir que su mano quisiera notar su calor en los dedos, la acarició con ternura, como si fuera la última vez que pudiera hacerlo. -La quieres ¿no es cierto?- Aragorn se sobresaltó y abrió mucho los ojos ante la sorpresa:- se te nota en los ojos cuando la miras. Legolas le miraba con serenidad. Arwen dio un gemido en su pecho y cambió de postura, empezaba a desperezarse. Aragorn pensaba en lo que le había dicho Legolas. La mano de Arwen se deslizó de detrás del hombro de Aragorn hacia delante y se frotó los ojos, sus bellos ojos de plata. Aragorn la miraba como en un sueño y seguía sintiendo lo que había hecho la noche anterior, oyendo todavía las palabras de Legolas en sus oídos. Cuando por fin Arwen abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Aragorn, hundido en sus pensamientos de arrepentimiento. Se le abrieron mucho los ojos grises, intentando recordar la noche anterior, y cuando se acordó volvió a verse una nube que ensombrecía su cara con pena y tristeza. Los dos se miraron entonces, cruzaron sus miradas y se dijeron todo lo que tenían que decirse con los ojos. Y una melodiosa voz cruzó la sala:- Te perdono. Se que no quisiste hacerlo. Gracias. Aragorn no había sentido una alegría más grande en su vida. Y no supo como, no supo lo que hacía, no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ni de lo que iba ha hacer hasta que lo hizo, hasta que sintió los ojos cerrados y sus labios en una mejilla cálida. La besó. Arwen volvió a abrir ampliamente sus ojos grises mientras Aragorn la besaba en el pómulo y Legolas, desde el alfeizar de la ventana, miraba la escena conmovido o de la valentía que tenía Aragorn para hacer lo que estaba haciendo o del inmenso amor que sentiría como para desobedecer abiertamente, sabiendo lo que le aguardaba, al señor de Rivendel. Aragorn apartó sus labios de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo y sintió miedo, vergüenza y felicidad a la vez. Legolas bajó de nuevo del alfeizar, fue hacia ellos y se agachó hasta que su cabeza estuvo a la altura de las suyas:-¿Tenéis hambre? Aragorn le miró, dándole las gracias con los ojos por haberles interrumpido en un momento tan embarazoso y haber quitado así la tensión entre los dos:- ¡Me comería entera la casa de Elrond si fuera de chocolate! Todos rieron, se levantaron y fueron juntos a desayunar, aquel día, cuando el sol estaba ya alto.  
  
Legolas ya había desayunado y solo estuvo presente en el comedor para charlar con Aragorn y Arwen mientras ellos comían. Hablaron de muchas cosas: cosas de Rivendel, cosas del país de Legolas y algunas cosas que ocurrían en Gondor antes de la última vez que Aragorn estuvo allí. Pero Aragorn, a pesar de estar pasando un buen rato, haber tomado un desayuno excelente y tener delante a la persona a la que amaba se sintió incomodo durante todo el tiempo que duró aquella comida. Muy habitualmente, quizá demasiado para Aragorn, se cruzó su mirada, durante aquel tiempo, con la de Arwen y después de haberla besado sin pensar no resultaba lo mismo que amándola clandestinamente. Ella enrojecía cuando los ojos verdes de Aragorn la miraban a través de las manos de Legolas, que estaba en el centro de la mesa hablando casi para él solo, y cuando Aragorn levantaba la mirada y notaba unos ojos grises que le observaban, durante apenas un segundo, el corazón le daba un vuelco. Legolas no era tonto y lo notaba, sabía que realmente la conversación que daba no la escuchaban si no superficialmente y que aquel desayuno era sólo un intercambio de miradas y curiosidad por si el otro estaba atento a sus movimientos, cada uno mirándose con sigilo pero haciéndose notar desde las dos cabeceras de la mesa, y él, en medio, lo notaba. Realmente a él le daba igual que no le escucharan, pero estaba preocupado por lo que podría pasar si se llegara a enterarse de aquella noticia el señor de Rivendel. Intentó varias veces escoger un tema interesante por el que se pudiera interesar alguno de ellos y abandonar así las miradas uno al otro después de cada cucharada, pero por mucho que probó el ansia de contemplar al otro a través de sus manos, aunque intentara moverlas ampliamente para distraer la atención de aquellos ojos que buscaban a los otros, era más fuerte. Sabía también que cada uno de ellos quería estar con el otro y por nada querría terminar con aquella conversación de miradas pero, entre desesperación y preocupación no tuvo otra opción que recordarse a si mismo la razón por la cual aquella mañana había estado buscando a Arwen:- Arwen, tu padre me dijo esta mañana que quería hablar contigo, me mandó a decírtelo, no se de que se trata. Y por primera vez consiguió distraerles de su eterno mirar el uno con el otro. Los ojos grisáceos de Arwen perdieron el contacto con los de Aragorn y se clavaron en Legolas:-¿Era importante? -No lo se. -Será mejor que valla a ver que quiere. Perdonarme.- Arwen se levantó dejando su plato a la mitad y cruzando una ultima mirada sonriente con Aragorn antes de darse la vuelta y salir por la puerta de oro y plata a uno de los largos pasillos de la casa de Elrond. -Yo también tengo que irme Aragorn.- dijo Legolas un tanto apenado de que Aragorn y Arwen hubieran tenido que dejar de ser felices mirándose entre ellos por su culpa. -No importa, iré a dar una vuelta por la casa cuando termine de desayunar. Legolas se levantó de su asiento y cuando ya estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta tras de si Aragorn le habló mirándole a los ojos. -Por favor, no se lo digas a Elrond. A Legolas le cambiaron los ojos sonrientes que normalmente tenía y aparecieron aquellos sinceros de los que cualquiera se habría fiado:- No lo haré.- volvió, entonces, a sonreír:- Hacéis buena pareja. Y Legolas cerró la puerta del comedor dejando a Aragorn solo, ante su plato.  
  
Fue mucho tiempo el que pasó desde que Legolas salió de la habitación hasta cuando Aragorn terminó de desayunar. Entre cucharada y cucharada, en aquella mesa del comedor de la casa de Elrond, pensaba. Pensaba en todo lo que le había sucedido desde el día de la batalla, como su vida había cambiado en poco más de tres semanas y como jamás volvería a ser la misma. Arwen. La batalla: muerte, sangre, heridos, flechas y espadas. El barco de Elrond, del que solo podía acordarse de uno de los remos al cual estuvo encadenado durante días obligado a remar. El carruaje de Elrond, la mujer de pelo dorado, el carromato de las provisiones, las manzanas, Caradhras, Glorfindel, Rivendel, la celda y Arwen. Arwen era siempre su principio y su final en todos sus pensamientos. No podía apartarla de su cabeza como no se puede vivir sin comer ni dormir y aunque durante todo el desayuno hubiera estado incomodo, y tal vez pudiera decirse hasta avergonzado, no hubiera querido que aquel momento terminara nunca. Aragorn se quitó los pelos de la cara, miró la puerta, se levantó de la mesa y salió de la habitación a través del oro y la plata del portón. Cerró la puerta con cuidado tras de si y comenzó a caminar por los iluminados pasillos de la casa de Elrond. El sol entraba a raudales por las vidrieras de cristales de colores y los diferentes tonos de luz y contraste daban en las paredes cambiándole el color de piel a Aragorn cuando pasaba bajo cada una de ellas. Se detuvo ante uno de los ventanales y dejó que el sol le diera en la cara con un color sobrenatural parecido a un azul, la cristalera se alzaba ante él con todo su esplendor y solo alcanzaba a ver los cristales plateados, pues en ellos residía su ilusión y felicidad al recordarle a los ojos de Arwen. Los rayos en su piel y su pelo eran como caricias de calor y sintió que si hubiera estado en otra situación le hubiera gustado estar en aquella casa, le hubiera gustado visitarla más que ninguna otra cosa. Continuó caminando, lentamente, pasando puertas y ventanales y cruzando pasillos largos, cortos, anchos, estrechos, y perdiéndose entre la belleza y la imponencia de la casa del señor de Rivendel. Observaba sus cuadros, sus tapices, sus muebles, sus alfombras, sus escaleras, sus columnas, sus puertas y los cristales grises de las vidrieras. Su casa también tenía vidrieras de cristales de colores, quizá hubiera querido estar más en su casa, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, quizá no volvería a ver Gondor y ya no se podía remediar todo lo sucedido. Si él lo hubiera sabido... Lo pensó una y mil veces y se lo planteó:¿qué hubiera pasado si nada de todo eso hubiera ocurrido? Ni Arwen, ni la celda, ni Rivendel, ni Glorfindel, ni Caradhras, no las manzanas, ni el carromato de las provisiones, ni la mujer de pelo dorado, ni el carruaje de Elrond, ni su barco, ni sus remos, ni la batalla... ni Arwen. Hubiera deseado no haber conocido muchas de aquellas cosas y hubiera podido renunciar a algunas de ellas pero Arwen era la parte que no hubiera podido abandonar, la parte por la que hubiera pasado por todas aquellas cosas, buenas y malas, una y mil veces solo para poder verla durante un segundo, era la parte dulce de algo que solo te gusta a veces. Si aquel era su destino él no debía cambiarlo, no podría tampoco y menos todavía pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si nada de lo ocurrido no hubiera sucedido. Y eran aquellos cristales grisáceos los que le hicieron asumir su futuro, su presente y su pasado, solo viviendo lo que ocurre en cada momento y no mirando al lo pasado ni intentando alcanzar el futuro. Si su destino era morir, moriría. Pero su destino no lo sabía, tal vez su destino no fuera morir por condena allí, en la sede de la casa del señor de Rivendel. Siguió caminando, despacio, muy despacio, entre pasillos y columnas y cuando ya se había decidido a dar la vuelta para intentar encontrar el camino de vuelta al comedor y orientarse desde allí hacia la antigua habitación de uno de los hijos de Elrond, fue a doblar una esquina ribeteada de hojas de oro. Iba mirando hacia el suelo y no se percató si no después de sentir un golpe y caer al suelo de que había chocado con Arwen , que volvía de hablar con su padre. Se acercó rápidamente a ella y la ayudó a levantarse del suelo dorado. -¡Perdona!¿Te he hecho daño? No miraba por donde iba, lo siento. Arwen reía mientras se levantaba, tal vez pensando en lo tontos que habrían parecido chocándose en la esquina de uno de los pasillos de la casa de Elrond, cayendo los dos al suelo por no mirar por donde caminaban:-No pasa nada, gracias. Perdóname tu a mí, tampoco miraba al frente- volvió a reír, para Aragorn no había mejor risa en el mundo:-¿a dónde ibas? Aragorn no supo que responder, ya le había pasado dos veces aquella mañana, la mirada de los elfos no le dejaba pensar en la mejor respuesta a sus preguntas:- So... sólo daba un paseo por la casa. La verdad es que me he perdido un poco. Nada más decirlo le pareció una respuesta bastante estúpida. -¿Quieres venir conmigo? -¿A dónde vas? -Mi padre me ha dicho que valla a casa de Glorfindel, a recoger una cosa. Seguro que se pone contento de verte. ¿Vienes? Aragorn no podía negarle nada. -Sí.  
  
Atravesaron más pasillos y bajaron más escaleras, vieron más vidrieras de colores, las puertas se multiplicaban a su paso y después de un rato de estar caminando llegaron la puerta de entrada. Dos guardias de armadura dorada abrieron la puerta cuando estuvieron a sus pies y salieron al gran porche del jardín de la casa de Elrond, donde Aragorn, por primera vez había visto a Arwen. Hacía mucho sol y sus rayos se infiltraban entre las hojas del patio; la hierba estaba húmeda y una fuente sonaba por algún lado. En frente un barranco de moderada altitud y abajo un río y a la izquierda, mientras cruzaban el puente de bronce, una gran cascada que formaba un gran arcoiris enlazándose con la luz del sol. Bajaron por la ladera de la colina, hacia las calles iluminadas al atardecer por farolillos azules y que ahora colgaban apagados mecidos por la brisa. Casas de diferentes tamaños y formas se habrían paso a un lado y al otro de las calles, todas con lustroso esplendor de porches nunca carentes de columnas y arcos de piedra tallada formando diferentes figuras, y casi al final de la calle principal, cuando la ciudad tocaba el lindero del bosque, se detuvieron. Había un casa a la izquierda, de paredes de plata y columnas labradas con oro formando hojas de otoño a su alrededor, ventanas altas y con altura encorvada y en el tejado se erguía una torre de tejado dorado y picudo. La casa estaba rodeada por un espléndido jardín, no comparable al de la casa de Elrond, pero cercano a ser el mejor y más variado de Rivendel y entre árbol y árbol se levantaban fuentes y aunque sencillas, constituían un bello sonido acompasado con el canto de los pájaros. En el porche estaba sentado Glorfindel. Se levantó de pronto al verles llegar y saludó fervientemente con la mano y, hábil y joven como era, saltó la valla del porche apoyándose en una sola mano, en vez de bajar por las escaleras, para caer en el húmedo césped del jardín de sus casa. -¡Aragorn! ¿Cómo estas? ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte!- y nada más llegar junto a ellos le dio un abrazo de buen amigo. -¡Yo también te he echado de menos Glorfindel!- dijo riendo y miró a Arwen que contemplaba también sonriente la escena. -Hola Arwen. -Hola Glorfindel. -Perdónanos- y rió mientras se aplastaba las arrugas que se le habían formado en la camisa:-¿Qué queríais? -Mi padre me ha pedido que viniera a por una cosa que te pidió hace unos días, no me ha dicho de que se trata. -¡Ah sí! Ya se lo que es. Ahora te lo traigo.- fue a darse la vuelta para volver hacia el porche de su casa pero lo pensó mejor:-¿Queréis entrar? Arwen alzó los hombros y miro a Aragorn:- Bueno... -¡Venga!¡Para dentro! Y Glorfindel empezó a empujarles hacia su casa a través del jardín.  
  
-¿Queréis comer algo?¿Un té?¿un poco de pan?¿unas galletas? -No nos podemos quedar mucho, Glorfindel... Creo que lo de mi padre es un poco urgente.- respondió Arwen un poco preocupada. -¡Anda mujer! Siéntate, que os voy a traer unos bollos que os vais a chupar los dedos. ¡Hechos por mi, claro! ¡No os fiéis de la comida que os dan en tu casa, eh Arwen! No me extraña que estés tan flaca... tiene que estar asquerosa.- y se metió en la cocina. Aragorn reía, le hacía mucha gracia aquel elfo, era el más parecido que se podía encontrar a un humano y le recordaba a su abuela cuando les reprimía a él y a su hermano cuando eran niños. -Aragorn no te rías de mi. Hay que comer sano y todos los tipos de alimentos para no prescindir de ninguna de las vitaminas. Aragorn no podía parar de reírse. Un elfo de su casta y talla se preocupaba de vitaminas, ojalá él pudiera haberse ocupado de sólo eso. Aragorn se puso las manos en la cara y se tapó los ojos todavía riéndose a carcajadas. -¡Pareces una vieja Glorfindel!- Arwen rió. -¡Sí, Glorfindel! ¡Aragorn tiene razón!- y rieron todavía más fuerte los dos a la vez. -¡¿Vieja yo?!- y Glorfindel apareció desde la puerta de la cocina con un delantal puesto y una bandeja de bollos. Aragorn y Arwen rieron todavía más. Glorfindel se acercó a la mesa donde se habían sentado y apoyó la bandeja de los bollos. -¡Anda!¡Comer y callaros!- y les puso a cada uno un bollo en la boca. Aragorn y Arwen por poco se ahogaron, con el bollo en la boca mientras se reían y empezaron a toser, todavía sin parar de reírse. Glorfindel también rió:-¡Quien ríe el último ríe mejor! Se secó las manos en el delantal:-Voy arriba a por lo que quiere Elrond, ahora bajo. Y subió las escaleras que había en la sala con una sonrisa. Aragorn y Arwen siguieron riendo aún cuando se quedaron solos. -Me recuerda a mi abuela. -Seguro que tiene más años que tu abuela, aunque no lo parezca a simple vista Glorfindel ha vivido muchos años. -Ya se que los elfos sois inmortales.- y aunque no quisiera a Aragorn se le entristecieron los ojos. -Un elfo es sólo inmortal si quiere serlo. La respuesta de Arwen a Aragorn le pareció una tontería ¿quien no querría ser inmortal? Estuvo a punto de preguntárselo pero Glorfindel apareció en los escalones de la escalera. -Toma Arwen, dale esto a tu padre.- la sonrisa se le había borrado de la cara y ahora tenía unos ojos serios y serenos:- Pero dile que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que va a hacer. No pienso estar presente. Arwen lo cogió sin comprender pero asintió con la cabeza, todavía masticando el ultimo trozo de su bollo. Glorfindel le había dado un carcaj de piel dura y un poco desgastado por el uso y en su interior unas flechas de punta especialmente afilada y de plumas rojas, como la sangre. Aragorn tampoco comprendió porque Elrond necesitaba unas flechas, siendo el señor de Rivendel, podría tener todas las que quisiera en su casa... Glorfindel se acercó a una de las ventanas de la sala y miró el sol y las sombras de los árboles de su jardín, en la parte de detrás de la casa el jardín continuaba y un poco más al fondo se podía ver todavía la cascada de Rivendel. -Es un poco tarde ya, tengo que hacer algunas cosas.- y volvió a mirarles. -No importa Glorfindel, ya nos vamos.- y Arwen se levantó con el carcaj y las flechas en la mano y todavía recordando lo que tenía que decirle a su padre de parte de Glorfindel. Aragorn también se levantó y se acercaron a la puerta de entrada para volver a la casa de Elrond. Glorfindel les abrió la puerta y les acompañó cabizbajo hasta la valla de oro que circundaba su jardín:-Venir a visitarme cuando queráis. Y miró a Aragorn como si fuera la última vez. Aragorn, atontado por la miraba profunda de Glorfindel no pudo buscar la mejor respuesta:-Tus bollos estaban muy ricos. Glorfindel sonrió:- Muchas gracias, Aragorn.- y le abrazó como al principio:-Cuídate, eh. Y no comas guarrerías en la casa de Elrond. -No lo haré.- los dos rieron. Y, cuando ya subían la cuesta de la calle plateada, hacia el puente de bronce que daba hasta la casa del señor de Rivendel, Arwen dijo con su voz cantarina:-¡Gracias Glorfindel!- y los tres se saludaron desde lejos con la mano bien alzada.  
  
Pasaron las horas, los días, las semanas, los meses y llegó el otoño detrás de aquel suave verano. Las hojas ya caían lentamente de los árboles en el segundo día de la estación, suaves y silenciosas como Arwen. El verde césped del jardín de la casa de Elrond se cubrió pronto de una densa capa ambarina, como el pelo de Arwen y una nieve fría y blanca apareció en las cimas de las montañas del valle, como el vestido blanco de Arwen. A Aragorn todo lo que había a su alrededor le recordaba a Arwen. Las horas, los días, las semanas y los meses habían pasado y cada minuto que pasaba más sentía que la quería. Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, tal vez demasiado y a Aragorn se le hacía ardua la tarea de contenerse a acercarse a ella, rozarla, tocarla... pero no quería desobedecer las ordenes del señor de Rivendel. A pesar del tiempo recorrido Aragorn y Arwen no habían vuelto a la casa de Glorfindel y pocas veces habían visto a Legolas por los pasillos y escaleras de la casa. El primer día de aquel otoño Aragorn empezó a presentir algo, algo de lo que no estaba muy seguro de si fuese bueno o malo, bello o terrible. Aragorn sólo pensaba, la fresca brisa, cada día más fría entraba por la ventana de la habitación de Arwen, él estaba sentado en el alfeizar, como una vez lo estuvo Legolas en otra habitación de aquella casa, pensaba en ella y la miraba con el rabillo del ojo, sin poder contenerse, haciendo que, en realidad, estaba atento a otra cosa. Arwen estaba sentada en una silla, cerca de la chimenea encendida con un fuego amarillento, casi tanto como las hojas que adornaban los árboles a través de la ventana, y leía un libro pasando sus paginas cada cierto tiempo, como pasaba su pelo hacia detrás de las orejas puntiagudas cada vez que le molestaba en los ojos, su bello pelo ambarino. El sol empezaba ya a ponerse y unas espesas nubes grises, como los ojos de Arwen, cubrían poco a poco el cielo dorado. Aragorn no supo como pero notó que acababa de dar un suspiro fuerte y prolongado intentando contener una lagrima salida de no se sabía donde ni porque. Arwen le miró. Aragorn estaba apoyado contra la pared del saliente de la ventana, como Legolas lo estuvo una vez en otra habitación de aquella casa, los brazos que rodeaban las piernas y la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas, con una lagrima en sus ojos que no podía ya casi contener, mirando a la nada. -¿Qué te pasa?- campanas, aire, agua, estrellas, luna, sol, luz y calor. Aragorn no respondió, no era capaz de responder a una voz tan bella e inigualable. Arwen se levantó, dejó el libro encima de la cama y fue hasta el alfeizar de la gran ventana dorada y de arcos en su altura. Se sentó junto a Aragorn. Aragorn sintió una mano suave en la mejilla que secaba una lagrima caliente con un pulgar blanco. La miró y apartó la vista rápidamente. -¿Por qué lloras?- ¿como podía tener una voz tan hermosa? ¿quién sería capaz de resistirse a amarla? Aragorn respiraba más fuerte y afanosamente intentado contener otra lagrima que se le acumulaba en los ojos verdes. Una voz casi sin aliento le salió de los labios entre lagrimas, dolor y pena:- No sabes lo que es amar a una persona y no poder acercarte a ella- su cuerpo se movió, tal vez instintivamente y se enderezó, bajando las piernas del alfeizar y colocándose al lado de Arwen:-no poder rozarla- otra lagrima muda en sus mejillas, un dedo se movió de su mano temblorosa y rozó la mano de Arwen, Arwen le miraba cada vez con los ojos más abiertos pero sin apartarse de su lado:- no poder... tocarla- le fue difícil decir esa palabra mientras sus yemas acariciaban suavemente la mejilla de Arwen, la voz de Aragorn se hizo casi un susurro, entre lagrimas, dolor, y pena:- no poder besarla... La había besado, la estaba besando, la besó con una ternura incontenible e inapresable en unos labios rojos temblantes. La quería, la querría siempre, hasta el último día de su existencia. Y el beso se prolongó entre lagrimas, dolor, pena y amor. -Arwen, tengo que hablar contigo...- lejano y distante, al otro lado de los muros. La puerta dorada de la habitación se abrió. Los labios de Aragorn aun en los de Arwen y el señor de Rivendel en el umbral. Y sus ojos brillaron, blancos como la nieve de las montañas, entre un gris de nube e ira.  
  
-¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a besar a mi hija?! Aragorn estaba en una sala, en la primera sala de la casa de Elrond que vio, después de salir de la celda. Los guardias de dorada armadura le oprimían, de nuevo, fuertemente los brazos no dejándole moverse de su posición: de rodillas en el suelo de mármol; y delante Elrond que daba vueltas por la habitación y gritaba. Pero Aragorn no le escuchaba, pensaba en Arwen, no sabía si era verdad pero creía haber notado un brazo en su hombro mientras la besaba, un brazo de mujer, antes de que Elrond entrara. -¡Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn y heredero de Isildur! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?! Aragorn salió de la marejada del mar de sus pensamientos, nunca había escuchado gritar tanto al señor de Rivendel, nunca había escuchado gritar a alguien más alto de lo que acababa de hacerlo Elrond. Elrond le había levantado del suelo y le sujetaba por el cuello de la camisa mirándole a los ojos penetrantemente. Ira, enfado, rabia, furia... locura en unos ojos grises parecidos a los de su hija. Elrond cambió su aspecto por una mueca de asco y repugna y voz por casi un susurro:- No, claro que no me escuchabas, los humanos nunca escucháis nada. Os da todo igual. Le soltó dejándole caer al suelo, entre amasijos de hierros pulidos y dorados que le volvieron a agarrar con fuerza, haciéndole daño. -Igual... sí igual, sois todos iguales. Y sólo se le ocurrió a un humano llamar igual a mi hijo, mi hijo muerto en la batalla por una horrible y repugnante tozudez y terquedad humana.- hizo una pausa, meditaba, pero la sien le martilleaba de cólera. -Disfruta bien tus últimas horas de vida, Aragorn. A Aragorn se le abrieron muy ampliamente los ojos verdes. Lo iba a hacer, después de tanto tiempo, tantas horas, tantos días, tantas semanas lo iba a hacer, Elrond le iba a matar. Solo pudo sentir entonces que le arrastraban, que le arrastraban por un suelo de mármol, blanco e incandescente hacía un sitio desconocido y después oscuridad.  
  
Ratas chirriaban y gusanos salían a veces por entre la tierra húmeda, cercana al río, del suelo de la celda más oscura de Rivendel. Ni un solo rayo de luz iluminaba ni un solo ángulo de piedra dura y fría y pasos de metal en un suelo de roca, al otro lado de los barrotes de hierro. Aragorn no habría querido volver nunca, de nuevo, a esa celda. Hacia frío y la humedad profunda le dilataba los pulmones con un agudo dolor de hielo. Las arañas trepaban haciendo sus telas en los rincones altos y a veces notaba un áspero roce peloso y bigotes en su piel. Pensó durante todo el tiempo que duró lo que él creía la noche y se concienció para lo que se le avecinaba a paso liviano pero raudo y veloz: la muerte. No le daba miedo, de eso estaba seguro. De que le servía vivir si no podía estar con Arwen, rozarla, tocarla... besarla. Si su destino era morir moriría.  
  
-¡Elrond no puedes hacerlo! -¡Claro que puedo! No se si te ha olvidado pero yo soy el señor de Rivendel y no tú.  
  
Aragorn veía sangre, heridos, espadas, arcos, flechas... muerte. ¿Por qué tuvo que ir a aquella batalla? ¿Por qué comenzó? ¿Quién les mandaría hacerla, por una cosa tan insignificante y estúpida? Insignificante y estúpida comparada con la sangre, los heridos, las espadas, los arcos, las flechas, comparada con los muertos, las gentes perdidas.  
  
-¡Elrond estas cometiendo un gravísimo error! ¡¿Qué pasará después?! ¡¿y Gondor?! ¡¿Y el mundo?! ¡Él podría ser una de nuestras últimas esperanzas! -¡No vuelvas a decirme jamás lo que tengo que hacer, Glorfindel! ¡¿Me has oído?! ¡Jamás!  
  
Y ahora Aragorn iba a morir, lo sentía, como el primer día del otoño, como en el alfeizar de la ventana, como cuando besaba a Arwen, como ante Elrond, como en el interior de la celda fría hora tras hora. Sus ultimas horas de vida. Iba a morir.  
  
-Muy bien Elrond, jamás volveré a decirte nada. -¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡Ahora mismo! -No pretendía quedarme.  
  
La puerta de hierro y barrotes oxidados, fríos y húmedos, se abrió. No sabía porque, pero Aragorn sintió miedo. Miedo a la muerte, que tocaba a su puerta.  
  
Después de una penetrante mirada de sus ojos azules profundos e intensos Glorfindel se alejó de la casa de Elrond, con paso arduo y veloz, deseando no haber nunca pisado aquel suelo de mármol.  
  
Amasijos de hierros dorados y pulidos le agarraron de brazos, cuello, piernas, pelo. Pero Aragorn no opuso resistencia.  
  
El día se asomaba por detrás de las montañas del valle, nubes densas y grises como los ojos de Arwen cegaron el cielo anaranjado de rayos de sol todavía jóvenes. La luz le cegó los ojos verdes, como las nubes al cielo azul, cuando llegó empujado por armaduras de oro a un patio cubierto de hojas ambarinas, como el pelo de Arwen. Un patio rodeado de columnas de marfil, nácar y alabastro y de hojas de enredadera a su alrededor del color de la tierra de las montañas del valle. Eran una vista única y preciosa, su ultima visión antes de la muerte. En el patio, al débil sol que asomaba entre jirones de nubes, muchos elfos de cabellos al viento, suaves y brillantes, como los de Arwen, y Elrond en el centro, esperando la llegada del que debía morir. Le arrodillaron ante el señor de Rivendel y bajó la cabeza, esperando su muerte. Los guardias le soltaron. Los pasos de Elrond se alejaron dejando a Aragorn en el centro del patio, arrodillado en el suelo, cabizbajo y atado de manos a la espalda. Habló:- Legolas, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Aragorn alzó la vista buscando a la persona a la que se refería Elrond. Delante suyo, dorados y lisos cabellos como los rayos del sol sobre un rostro de ojos azules y mirada decidida. Sobre el hombro y alrededor del pecho la cinta de un carcaj de piel dura y un poco desgastada por el uso y en su interior unas flechas de punta más afilada de lo normal y de plumas rojas, era Legolas el que le iba a matar y lo iba a hacer con las flechas de Glorfindel. Aragorn bajó rápidamente la cabeza, no quería ver como Legolas, su amigo, tensaba su arco después de haber cogido una flecha de las de Glorfindel y le apuntaba. Escuchó mientras miraba las hojas ámbar del suelo del patio de marfil, nácar y alabastro, al menos lo último que verían sus ojos le recordaría a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, le recordaría a Arwen. Unos dedos que se deslizaban por unas plumas suaves, la cuerda del arco que se tensaba, la respiración de Legolas, el suave roce del aire que se produjo cuando cerro uno de sus ojos para apuntar, directamente al corazón de Aragorn, unos músculos que empezaban a contraerse para soltar la fecha y la fuerza de tensión, el murmullo de la gente que había en el patio y una flecha que salía disparada, volando, silbando al viento, en el viento, con una velocidad increíble. Aragorn cerro los ojos fuertemente. La flecha cayó delante suyo, entre las hojas de otoño que adornaban el suelo. -Elrond, no puedo hacerlo... Un arco, un carcaj y unas flechas cayeron al suelo. Legolas no había podido dispararle. -Co...¡¿Cómo que no puedes?!- balbuceó Elrond nervioso. -No puedo matarle... La gente que había alrededor empezó a murmurar cada vez más abundantemente y más alto. Elrond miró a todas partes, hacia todas las columnas de su patio y miró a Legolas, incrédulo y nervioso y respirando muy deprisa, cada vez más sonora y rápidamente contiendo una furia y rabia enormes. -¡Pues lo haré yo mismo! Aragorn abrió los ojos quisiendo no creer lo que acaba de oír. Elrond se agachó velozmente y cogió el arco de Legolas y una flecha del suelo de nácar y hojas. Se colocó en posición, enderezó el arco, apuntó con la flecha al frente y Aragorn sintió la muerte que le rozaba. Toda su vida pasó ante él con la velocidad a la que volaba la flecha: él, su hermano, su padre, su madre, su abuela, su niñez, su adolescencia, la batalla, el barco, Elrond, el viaje, Glorfindel, Rivendel... Arwen, una voz de mujer, la voz más hermosa que existía, un grito de mujer y sangre. Se ahogó un grito entre la multitud. Sangre, sintió una sangre cálida y fría a la vez, sangre en su rostro. No era su sangre. No era sangre de Aragorn. Una figura calló al suelo ante él, un vestido blanco, un pelo ambarino, una tez blanca, una flecha en el pecho y sangre que brotaba de una herida profunda: Arwen, Arwen se había puesto ante él para que no le diera la flecha, había hecho que la flecha impactara contra si misma. -¡Arwen!- Legolas corrió hasta ella y se arrodilló a su lado. Una voz se abrió paso entre la gente que aguardaba expectante y conmovida en aquel patio:-¡Te lo dije Elrond! ¡Te dije que no podías hacerlo! ¡Pero cada día te pareces más a un humano! ¡Nunca escuchas! Glorfindel apareció en el patio y corrió al igual que Legolas hasta donde Arwen había caído herida. Elrond calló de rodillas al suelo, perdiendo fuerzas y mirando a ninguna parte, a una parte sólo existente en su mente y con los ojos bien abiertos, sin creerse lo que acababa de hacer. Su respiración cada vez más rápida. A Aragorn no le salieron las palabras, intentó susurrar, hablar, gritar, vociferar con todas sus fuerzas pero ni un hilo de voz le salió de la garganta. Tampoco podía creerse que ella estuviera allí, en el suelo, sangrando, por él, por salvar su vida, herida por su culpa. Se acercó arrastrándose y tropezándose con las manos todavía a la espalda, todavía sin poder hablar, aunque quisiera gritar de dolor y pena y lo más fuerte que nadie podría gritar jamás. Arwen sangraba, la sangre manchaba su vestido de gasa blanco, una flecha clavada en el pecho, cerca de la axila y su cara expresaba dolor, un fuerte y agudo dolor mezclado con angustia. De sus ojos salían lagrimas y gemía. -Arwen...- por fin Aragorn pudo hablar, cuando estuvo ya cerca de ella: Arwen...- no pudo decir otra cosa que repetir su nombre y Arwen sufría. Acercó entonces su mejilla a la de Arwen, no pudiendo utilizar las manos atadas, y sintió unas lagrimas calientes y una respiración intercalada cada vez más cerca:- Arwen... -¡Arwen tengo que sacártela! Arwen no podía casi abrir la boca:-¿Qué...?- le dolió solo susurrar. -¡Arwen tengo que sacarte la flecha!- Legolas tenía una nota muy profunda de desesperación en la voz. Cogió decidido la flecha cerca de la herida de donde brotaba sangre. Arwen gimió. -Arwen, va a dolerte, va a dolerte mucho. Pero hay que sacártela. Aragorn reaccionó mientras acariciaba con ternura y amor el pómulo húmedo de lagrimas de Arwen con su mejilla:-¿Sabes como hacerlo? -Sí.- sobraban las palabras, había que hacerlo todo rápidamente. Legolas apretó más fuertemente la mano en la flecha decidido a tirar de ella:-¿Preparada? Arwen lloraba de dolor, lagrimas salían de sus bellos ojos grises:- No por favor... Legolas estaba desesperado, casi tanto como Glorfindel a su lado y apretó con todas sus fuerza la flecha en el interior de su mano:-¿Preparada? -Arwen, no te pasará nada, no dejaré que te pase nada.- Aragorn la quería y la miraba con el amor más profundo que nadie podía tener hacia una persona. Arwen le miró e intentó sonreír aún sumergida en su profundo dolor. Aragorn sabía lo que ella quería decir, se lo había dicho con los ojos, con aquellos preciosos ojos grisáceos y pronunció las palabras por ella:- Hazlo Legolas. Un grito desgarró el aire, abrasó el agua, secó la hierba, mató a la luz y acabó con la vida, un grito de mujer. Legolas tenía la flecha en la mano. -¡Glorfindel dame un pañuelo largo! Muchas lagrimas mojaban el rostro de Arwen y cada vez salían más de sus ojos. Elrond empezó a arrastrase a tientas en su mundo, entre las hojas de otoño en su suelo de nácar hacia una mujer herida que gemía de dolor, su hija, aún sin creerse lo que acababa de hacer. -¿Por...por qué... por qué lo hiciste?- se escuchó salir de los labios de Aragorn mientras la miraba con ternura, calmándola con sus ojos verdes. Arwen susurró:- Por... que... te quiero...-dolor y amor entremezclados en su mirar de nube. Glorfindel le dio a Legolas una cinta de seda larga que llevaba a modo de cinturón en la cadera. Legolas volvió a hablar, aún con desesperación: -Aprieta aquí. Puso los dedos de Glorfindel en la herida que chorreaba sangre caliente de Arwen. A Arwen le salieron densas lagrimas de los ojos. Elrond seguía arrastrándose hacia las cuatro figuras en el centro del patio de alabastro. Legolas empezó a atar alrededor del pecho de Arwen con sumo cuidado el pañuelo de Glorfindel, mientras este intentaba que Arwen no perdiera más sangre. Elrond llegó hasta ellos, llegó hasta los pies de su hija, herida en el suelo y sangrante, sangrante por una flecha que había disparado él:- Arwen...- las palabras no le salieron. Cabellos dorados encima de su hija que emanaba sangre y Aragorn que la consolaba con eterna dulzura a su lado. -Glorfindel, cuando yo te diga la sueltas.- la voz de Legolas temblaba. Glorfindel afirmó también temblando. -¡Ya! Glorfindel quitó rápidamente los dedos de la herida de Arwen y Legolas ató el pañuelo de Glorfindel con un fuerte nudo, intentando que la herida coagulara. -Servirá. Glorfindel, comprendiendo cogió a Arwen en brazos con cuidado pero sin perder un tiempo precioso y empezó a alejarse por el patio hacia la puerta. Legolas también se levantó. Arwen susurró débil:- Aragorn... Legolas le ayudó a ponerse en pie y con un cuchillo que llevaba al cinturón le cortó las cuerdas que le oprimían las muñecas:- Ven, ella te necesita. Aragorn se levantó y corrió a coger la mano que Arwen le tendía casi sin fuerzas. Legolas fue detrás y salieron del patio en el que empezó a llover. La gente se había quedado petrificada mirando al mismo sitio donde había caído la hija del señor de Rivendel, herida por una flecha disparada por su propio padre. Y bajo la lluvia se pudo ver, en el centro del patio de marfil, nácar y alabastro que, entre las gotas que caían de las grises nubes que habían cubierto el cielo, Elrond emanaba lagrimas como su hija emanaba sangre.  
  
Glorfindel la llevaba en brazos, Aragorn le oprimía la mano y Legolas corría detrás de ellos, rostro de preocupación y miedo en los ojos. Los pasillos de la casa de Elrond se hicieron más largos de lo que eran, Aragorn nunca llegaba a ver el fondo, sólo corrían y corrían sin llegar a ninguna parte. Sangre manchaba las manos de todos y de los ojos de Arwen brotaban lágrimas de dolor y angustia. No sabía ninguno de ellos lo que realmente hacía, el uno seguía al otro sólo concienciándose y dándose esperanzas de que aquel sabría lo que hacer y donde ir pero sólo corrían, corrían hacia ningún sitio en un mundo de desesperación intentando escapar de un miedo que quería atraparles y hacerles llorar de impotencia ante lo que ocurría. Todos temblaban, los cabellos se les erizaban en la nuca, escalofríos les recorrían el cuerpo y Arwen perdía mucha sangre. Glorfindel se paró entonces en seco, Arwen en sus brazos. Aragorn y Legolas empezaron a perder toda esperanza de que algún día conseguirían saber a donde ir a pedir ayuda. -Legolas, llévala a una habitación donde haya una cama o un sofá y túmbala allí, volveré enseguida, tengo una idea.- y pasó con cuidado a Arwen a los brazos temblorosos de Legolas. -¿Adonde vas? -No te preocupes.- y Glorfindel salió corriendo por un pasillo que perecía alargarse a medida que se alejaba de ellos. Aragorn no soltaba la mano de Arwen y su mano blanca cada vez se notaba más fría. -Tenemos que darnos prisa- la voz de Aragorn temblaba casi tanto como todo el cuerpo de Legolas. Arwen gemía. Y volvieron a correr huyendo del miedo o tal vez de la muerte.  
  
-Arwen, todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás. Te curarás y todo será como antes.- Aragorn acariciaba despacio y con cuidado la mejilla húmeda de Arwen y le apartaba el pelo de su rostro, temblaba y su piel estaba más fría y blanca que la nieve de Caradrhas. Aragorn no podía evitar que lagrimas densas mojaran su rostro. No sabía como pero después de mucho correr perdidos y ciegos por los pasillos de la casa del señor de Rivendel habían conseguido llegar a una habitación distante y solitaria, con balcón, vidrieras de colores y una cama grande donde tumbaron a Arwen como les había dicho Glorfindel. -Tengo miedo...- la voz de Arwen sonaba entrecortante, intercalada, fría, baja, casi un susurro y lejana, lejana como el sol y las estrellas. El pañuelo de Glorfindel que llevaba Arwen ceñido al pecho estaba muy manchado de sangre. -Yo también...- Aragorn jamás había sentido tanto miedo en su vida. Legolas daba vueltas de un lado para otro de la habitación, nervioso y preocupado, saliendo de vez en cuando al pasillo para ver si volvía Glorfindel de algún lado con alguna solución. Intentaba ocultar su miedo pero sus ojos lo decía absolutamente todo, entre aquel azul y verde de mar y zafiro. Salía al balcón, respiraba el aire limpio de la lluvia que mojaba las vidrieras, se tocaba el pelo, se pasaba las manos por los ojos, volvía a entrar en la habitación, se sentaba en una silla, respiraba, volvía a levantarse, caminaba, salía de la habitación, miraba, volvía, se pasaba las manos por los ojos, se tocaba el pelo, se volvía a sentar en una silla y temblaba para volver a salir al balcón. Arwen cerraba los ojos intentando apagar su dolor cual si fuera una vela, intentando calmarlo, pero el dolor volvía y a cada minuto más intenso. Aragorn sufría de rodillas en el suelo, al lado de la cama, consolando a Arwen que sin saberlo se alejaba cada vez más de él, como si la perdiera en un sueño mientras se desvanecía entre la niebla grisácea, parecida a sus ojos. Legolas se desesperaba cada vez más en un rincón, perdido en pensamientos indeseados y apoyándose en la pared bajó hasta el suelo, sentándose con las piernas dobladas y hundiendo su cara contra sus brazos. Lagrimas en ojos verdes, grises y azules. La puerta se abrió y ver la cara de Glorfindel en el umbral fue una luz en un túnel de oscuridad. Glorfindel no dijo nada, le había costado encontrarles por toda la casa, entre tantas puertas, pasillos y escaleras pero ahora encontrados no tenía tiempo que perder, no había tiempo para hablar, no había tiempo para sonreír. En las manos traía algo parecido a una botella de cristal y en su interior un liquido rojo como la sangre de Arwen. Legolas se levantó con los ojos empañados como el cristal de las vidrieras y se acercó a la cama. Se acercó a la cama donde Arwen sufría y empezó a romperle el vestido a jirones, después de haber quitado el pañuelo ensangrentado de su pecho, hasta tener la herida al descubierto. Prendida en el camisa tenía una aguja de plata larga y tenía enhebrada un hilo blanco. Cogió la botella de lo que parecía ser vino tinto, mojó en él la aguja y el hilo hasta empaparlos bien y luego versó el liquido que restaba en la herida de Arwen. Arwen gritó, Aragorn se asustó y Legolas se cerró los ojos. -Tranquila...- por primera vez se notó en la voz de Glorfindel sus innumerables años de experiencia en el mundo y como, con su edad, había aprendido a decir lo necesario en el momento justo, con el preciso tono de voz y la expresión más tranquilizadora que habían visto ninguno de ellos jamás. Al mirarle a los profundos ojos intensos y azules se sintieron bien, como si en realidad no hubiera pasado nada. Clavó la aguja en la piel blanca y fría de Arwen y empezó a coserle la herida con cuidado y precisión y cuando hubo terminado anudó el hilo y lo cortó con los dientes para tapar, con un paño mojado en agua de un tazón que había, la ya no sangrante raja de color vivamente rojo como el vino. La cara de Arwen fue cambiando poco a poco, de miedo, angustia y dolor a alivio y cansancio y mientras Aragorn seguía a su lado, dándole la mano y susurrándola tranquilizadoramente, cayó sumida en un profundo sueño, casi tan profundo como el azul intenso de los ojos de Glorfindel.  
  
Arwen dormía en la cama. Aragorn escuchaba a su lado su tranquila respiración y miraba el vaivén de su espalda a la vez que sus pulmones se llenaba de aire. Ella ya no sentía dolor, su expresión delataba su alivio en la herida y había recobrado su color natural en la cara y su temperatura normal. El pelo le caía en la cara que soñaba placidamente con algo que Aragorn no podía ver y el nuevo sol que nacía en las montañas la iluminaba. Aragorn había dormido toda la noche junto a ella, sentado en una silla al lado de la cama, tapado vagamente con una manta y velando intranquilo el sueño de la elfa. Aunque ella ya hubiera escapado de la muerte él sentía todavía angustia y miedo. Su futuro no podía ser más incierto las preguntas le soplaban por doquier en los oídos: ¿había escapado él de la muerte? ¿y Elrond, que pasaría con Elrond? ¿intentaría matarle de nuevo? ¿Arwen se volvería a oponerse y volvería a resultar herida? Arwen... ¿era cierto de verdad que Arwen le quería como ella le había dicho? Le hubiera despertado despertarla y preguntárselo porque ninguna pregunta le preocupaba más que esa. Pero ella siguió durmiendo pues nunca hubiera sido capaz de despertarla de un sueño que parecía tan bello en su cabeza. Legolas y Glorfindel dormían cada uno en un sillón de los que había en la habitación y cada uno de ellos, entre el miedo, la angustia, el desconcierto y la desesperación habían caído dormidos en algún punto de la noche, iluminada por una luna plateada que se dejó ver de detrás de las nubes cuando dejó de llover. Aragorn sabía que no debía quedarse en Rivendel, sabía que Elrond no le quería allí y él ya no era quien para desobedecerle. Lo estuvo pensando durante mucho tiempo y mucho tiempo fue el que pasó hasta que decidió salir de la habitación. Paseó por la casa de Elrond. Por sus pasillos y escaleras, observando sus ventanales y vidrieras, sus cuadros y puertas y observando cada detalle y guardándolo en un lugar especial de su mente para no olvidarlo nunca, como si aquella fuera la última vez. Salió al jardín por una puerta no muy grande donde ningún guardia esperaba a sus pies y olió el suave aroma a lluvia y escarcha. Sus manos todavía estaban manchadas de sangre de Arwen del día anterior. Caminó durante largo tiempo mirando las hojas ambarinas del suelo, las montañas del valle, el río, la cascada y las flores, unas flores blancas y pequeñas que crecían de vez en cuando e intercaladamente por la hierba entre un marrón de hojas y un verde de césped del jardín. Le recordaban sin saber como ni porqué a Arwen. Blanca y débil entre un mundo incierto de ignorancia y decadencia. -¿Serás capaz de perdonarme algún día?- habló una voz grave a su espalda. Aragorn se dio la vuelta. Elrond le miraba con tristeza y arrepentimiento. -No hay nada que perdonar.- y dentro de su profundo pesar Aragorn intentó sonreír sin conseguirlo del todo. -Si mi hija, de verdad, quiere estar a tu lado y piensa que eres lo mejor para ella yo lo acepto y lo veo justo. Puedes quedarte en mi casa, vivir con nosotros y estar con ella cuanto quieras. Eres libre. Aragorn bajó la cabeza. -Me gustaría, no sabes cuanto, pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí. -Te comprendo. Elige lo que creas conveniente. Aragorn miró a los ojos grises de Elrond que se alzaban serios y sabios. -Arwen esta bien.- la vos de Aragorn tembló pensando en lo ocurrido. -Lo se. Y te lo agradezco, te lo agradezco muchísimo. Sin ella no hubiera ya podido vivir.- de sus ojos grises salió una lagrima que voló al viento de otoño. Aragorn se acercó a él y no supo otra cosa que hacer que abrazarle, tal como si Elrond fuera el padre que él no tenia:- Nos volveremos a ver. -Aquí serás siempre bien recibido Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn. Rivendel será siempre que quieras tu hogar.  
  
-Te voy a echar de menos. -Yo a ti también, Glorfindel. Adiós Legolas. -Algún día volveremos a vernos, lo presiento. -¡Come bien, eh, Aragorn!¡Todos los tipos de alimentos! Aragorn pudo sonreír por fin. -No me olvidaré. Legolas miraba las flores blancas del suelo del jardín:- Arwen te va a echar de menos también. -No tanto como yo a ella...- tristeza apareció en el verde de su mirada. -Cuídate ¿vale?- Glorfindel le puso la mano en el hombro y le miró con esa mirada de experiencia de después de haber vivido tantos años. Aragorn sonrió mirando a través de su flequillo oscuro. Se dio la vuelta y agarró decididamente la bolsa apretándola fuertemente en su mano; la otra apoyada en la empuñadura de su espada. -Adiós. Y miró por última vez al balcón de la habitación donde todavía dormía Arwen, perdiéndose después en el bosque que crecía en el lindero de Rivendel, yendo hacia el exilio, esperando el momento propicio para regresar a Gondor y recuperar su reino.  
  
  
  
Epilogo: Arwen despertó y en su almohada había una suave fragancia a húmedo y jardín antes de abrir los ojos grises. Unas flores pequeñas y blancas reposaban cerca de su cara y en su pelo ambarino, en la mesa de noche una nota escrita en tinta plateada: "volveré algún día, se me hará eterno el tiempo que este sin verte pero cada vez que mire a una estrella brillante y plateada, en las noches sin nubes, pensaré en ti y en tu ojos grises. Mil gracias por todo. Aragorn." Y Arwen supo que preferiría una vida mortal a enfrentarse a todas las vidas del mundo sin él. 


End file.
